Nephews and Nieces
by AnglophileveterisAmericae
Summary: In the midst of Antebellum, can an unsual friendship survive the political challenges? This is a story inspired by Austen's Pride and Prejudice.
1. Prologue

**Acknowledgement:**

This is an AU story of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice; as such all of the canons belong to Miss Austen. As for the setting instead of Regency England, this version is set in Civil War America. Whereas the canons are concerned, the following are portrayed as OOC. Those would be Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet, Mary Bennet, Kitty Bennet, and Lydia Bennet. The minor character Caroline Bingley is unmarried in canon, however, for the purpose of this story, she is a widow by the name Mrs. Caroline Yarborough. As for the characters, Mr. Denny and Wickham are portrayed as OOC with different names. The character known in canon as Mr. Denny will be a Cherokee Indian by the name Unaduti and Mr. Wickham will be a Black slave meaning he will have no actual surname instead he will simply be known as George.

The latter two are supposed to my main characters, while Jane and Elizabeth Bennet are important side characters. In canon, Jane Bennet is the oldest Bennet sister, but for the purpose of this story, she's not. She's a few years younger than in canon, somewhere around 16 and 20 but not actually decided

Elizabeth Bennet oldest, Mary the second oldest, Jane the middle sister, Kitty the second youngest, and Lydia the youngest.

As for Mr. Collins, he is Mr. Bennet's nephew in this story as opposed to his cousin.

The title for this Austen AU story is Nephews and Nieces and the story begins in April 23rd, the first day of the Democratic National Convention that was held at the South Carolina Institute Hall, Front Street Theater.

* * *

 _Nephews and Nieces_

"As usual, I accompanied my Master, Mr. Darcy, everywhere he went, the day of April 23rd was no different. When the Democratic National Convention was held in the South Carolina Institute Hall, Front Street Theater in Baltimore, I happened to be there and witnessed the entire thing." George retold the events to his good friend, the Cherokee Indian named Unaduti a few days later on a day in late April 1860.

Front Street Theater in Chicago, I happened to be there and witnessed the entire thing." George retold the events to his good friend, the Cherokee Indian named Unaduti a few days later on a day in late April 1860.

The older Cherokee Indian looked at the Black younger man and nodded slowly, as they sat outside in the grass behind the Pemberley estate in St. Louis Missouri.

The odd pair of friends was a most peculiar sight. Unaduti was the only Cherokee Indian in Missouri. He had soon become friends with a Black slave named George. George was as grateful for Unduti, just as the older native Indian appeared to be. Unaduti became a familiar sight that the residents of Pemberley eventually got used to. He, Unaduti, had been a very lonely man - that was before he happened to cross paths with George while he had been passing through the state of Missouri. They both considered each other friends to the point that George no longer could imagine his life without his Cherokee friend. Unaduti was not as dependent as the younger man was. Unlike George, he was never truly lonely - always surrounded by the spirits of the Cherokee tribe. Yet, he appreciated that he now had a friend that could teach him the ways of the White man. As a Cherokee Indian Unaduti ancestors used to live fairly comfortable in Southeastern United States , that is until the year 1838 when the Cherokee Nation was forcefully removed and told to relocate to a designated area refered to as the Indian Territory. Since he was a close friend with George, the two friends were only able to see each other if Unaduti's day pass had been approved. Otherwise they could not see each other, and because George was Darcy's slave he could never visit his friend Unaduti in the Indian Territory.

"What he - Darcy say next?" inquired Unaduti and turned his head towards George. Even though the Cherokee Indian was much older than George, he was sitting with a straight back, and bare feet in a lotus position.

"He said he wanted to nominate someone - a Mr. Stephen Douglas, I think," replied George as he chewed some tobacco. He was younger, sitting on his knees near his Cherokee Indian friend. He was impressed that his older friend appeared to be in such a good health. George had never been able to sit flat on the ground - not even with crossed feet.

"I've heard the name Stephen Douglas mentioned before - he seems to believe in popular sovereignty. At the same time, he believes each state should get to decide if they want to accept slavery or abolish it," Unaduti said in an ominous voice.

"Do you think I should be worried, Unaduti?" asked George in a concerned voice.

"Yes, George - I should be worried about my future if I were you. I am worried about you now, my friend," continued Unaduti.

"I know my Master - he would never support a man like that," exclaimed George.

"Are you sure George- haven't your Master's family kept slaves since the American Revolution?" inquired Unaduti.

"He has, ways, but I think Master is different - I even consider him my friend," George stated.

"What happened next, George?" asked Unaduti.

"Another man seemed to get upset by my Master's words. He refused to accept that John Bell's name was considered as a candidate when another man choose to nominate John Bell and not Stephen loud, upset voices were spread around the room followed by whispers and murmurs. Next thing everyone got up and left the room in anger," retold George.

"By the sound of it, they couldn't support your Master's suggestion. I think I have heard that some men who refused to vote met instead at Chicago, Illinois, and a Wigwam," remembered Unaduti.

"You wouldn't have happened to be there, would you, Unaduti?" George asked in an emotional voice.

"On the contrary, my friend, fortunately, I was there, but I don't think anyone noticed me," confessed Unaduti.

"Then please, Unaduti, tell me what you saw and heard!" exclaimed George.

"My friend, of course, I want to tell you - but not until you calm down," whispered Unaduti.

"I am sorry, Unaduti - my emotions got the best of me," stated George.

"Can you remain calm long enough for me to tell you what happened inside Wigwam? Then I will be happy to tell you what happened," promised Unaduti.

"Do you promise, Unaduti? You must promise me," begged George.

"All the men inside Wigwam were calm and friendly towards each other. That meeting did not last long," replied Unaduti.

"Unaduti, how did the meeting end exactly?" asked George suddenly.

"When the last man left, I remember hearing the name, John. C Breckenridge. And every man that left did so in a good spirit - either smiling, singing, or whistling," answered Unaduti.

"That man, Breckenridge - what impression did you get from him? Do you think he is a good man?" asked George.

"The other men referred to him – as vice-president. So I would say that he must be a decent man," answered Unaduti. "But my friend, it was very peculiar," continued he.

"Why, what would make you say that?" asked George with curiosity.

"It seemed that he didn't want to be nominated as a candidate for the Southern Democrats. He objected very loudly to his nomination - yet ten people placed their vote for him," answered Unaduti.

"Oh, dear - trust my words, this doesn't bode well," whispered George.

"Certainly not, the spirits predict uncertain times and a never before seen bloodshed," Unaduti said in an ominous voice.

He had barely finished his sentence when dark clouds appeared in the sky and a violent storm was soon noticed on the horizon. The birds had stopped singing and were no longer heard. The only noticeable sound came from the nearby trees branches when the leaves were lifted by the wind. George got cold chills when a gust of colder air followed.

* * *

Since the Republicans managed to deliver their Presidental candidate without any turmoil, disagreement or tears, the Democrats realized they would have to hold a third and final convention hoping for another outcome. A rumor of third National Democrat Convention began to spread among the members of the Southern Democrats...

* * *

On the 23rd of June, all the sitting government parties presented the four different candidates.

This was a fact that escaped no American citizen, not even the women. At the Blenheim Hamilster, in Harrodsburg, Kentucky, Mrs. de Bourgh was displaying an unusual interest in the upcoming election. Usually, she left all matters that concerned either political issues, finances, or private affairs to Mr. de Bourgh. This time around the upcoming election would prove to be different, very different indeed.

Mr . de Bourgh sighed and turned towards his wife. "I have a confession to make to you, Mrs. de Bourgh," stated he.

"My love, you always manage to amaze me to the point that I now am intrigued. Do tell," she inquired softly.

"I know I am far too old to even attempt to run for the election of House of Representatives, I just wish - I wish our family or even a relative at that could be persuaded into running for it. Darcy would have made an excellent candidate but he is unfortunately still too young. Added to the fact that he has no interest whatsoever in politics. Our other nephew Fitzwilliam is of course not old enough to be a party candidate otherwise - believe my word - I am utterly convinced that the Presidential election would have had another outcome," explained de Bourgh.

"Did you, yourself, not vote for the Constitutional Party and did you not cast your vote on John Bell of Tennessee?" inquired Mrs. de Bourgh.

"Of course I did, anything else would have been unimaginable since our families always have been intimately connected!" exclaimed Mr. de Bourgh.

"So if I understand correctly - you seem to suggest that if either of your nephews whether it Fitzwilliam or Darcy would have agreed to you nominating them you would have cast your vote on them," she said softly.

"Are they not our family?" sighed Mr. de Bourgh.

High or low, the subject seemed to be on everyone's lips. Yet at the home of the Michigan delegate everyone's concern was of a more private nature.

"Mrs. Bennet, I was hoping to be physically present for the convention. My friend Bingley from West Point insist it will help," said Mr. Bennet with hesitation.

"Dear Bennet, if this Bingley fellow is your friend, you have a duty towards him!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"Mrs. Bennet, I am well aware of that - my only reservation, which makes me hesitate is the fact that the Bingleys live in Illinois. My own conscience as a husband and father prevents me from leaving you and our five girls all alone at Longbourn," he slowly explained.

"I have a solution, and now I insist upon it - you must bring us with you to Chicago!" exclaimed she and put her hands together.

"I hate to admit that you are right for once, Mrs. Bennet. I shall ask Lizzy what she thinks," he replied absentmindedly.

"Bennet dear, if you insist on asking Lizzy, you might as well ask all your daughters what they think. Why do you not bring the subject up at supper?" she suggested with a smile.

As was customary, the five daughters' liberal upbringing was reflected in their choice of dressing. As the door swung open, Elizabeth let out a sigh, while Mary raised an eyebrow, Jane just shook her head, and Lydia almost immediately came to her mother's aide."Father, tell me, do the Bingleys have any other sons?" inquired Lydia, for Lydia Bennet, the youngest of the five, it seemed she tried to compensate for her elder sister's complete lack of feminine or fashionable clothes. She always nagged her parents to order the latest European fashion for her. That had of course never happened-at best she could be presented with a fitted dress made by the local seamstress. Lydia resembled her older sister, they both shared the same reddish hair, while Kitty's eyes were green, Lydia's was blue like Jane. She was also born with dimples but only one, which greatly annoyed her. She was the youngest daughter and also the shortest of them all. What she lacked in height, she compensated with her loud voice, as for her countenance she always dressed appropriately yet feminine.

"I do share your concern, Father. Did you not make your friend a promise? Was it not his dying wish that you would see to it that his son was accepted to West Point?" Jane asked slowly.

The third daughter, Jane wore a simple unadorned dress skirt with no defined waist, instead, she always wore a plain white apron her hair was always covered by a simple hat. On her feet were simple leather boots that always seemed to be a size too small. Not that Jane ever complained.

"Father, it seems to me that you must go - like Mother said, it is the most logical solution," agreed Lizzy with a nod. The oldest Elizabeth, had been given a pair of bloomers on her birthday back in 1859 by her good friend Elizabeth Smith Miller. She had immediately taken to the odd piece of clothing and had refused to wear anything else for the last nine years. Over the years Elizabeth had added to her small collection of the reform dress. On certain rare social occasions, she could surprise her family members by wearing skirted bloomers. She enjoyed the freedom that reform dress offered and she became an advocate for it and was invited to bloomers balls and picnics held in the states bordering Michigan. Last year she had become a member of the Dress Reform Association.

"Is it necessary that we all must go?" moaned Mary in objection. Mary Bennet the oldest, showed proof of being as good a nurse as her younger sister Jane.

Mary Bennet dressed in a similar fashion as Jane. No hoop skirt, bows or ruffles on any of her clothes.

"Father, you mentioned West Point did you not, any chance - any chance at all think that we would pass through West Point?" inquired Kitty. Kitty Bennet, or Catherine, as her full Christian name was. She eagerly anticipated any opportunity to wear her fanciest dress adorned either with bows or ruffles. She was particularly possessive whenever she was given something new, as the fourth daughter of five she was used to wearing both shoes and clothes that all her sisters' previously had worn.

"Jane dear, everyone knows you aspire to be a nurse - must you insist on dressing like one constantly?" complained Lydia and wrinkled her nose.

"It is purely for convenience, I assure you - besides, it makes you and Kitty more pleasing on the eyes," concluded Jane with a smile.

Lydia seemed to take no notice of Jane's words as she turned to address Lizzy.

"Lizzy, please, I beg of you - leave your bloomers at home this time," begged Lydia and glanced at Lizzy with disgust.

"I know both you and Mother find the reform dress both unattractive and unfeminine. If you tried them, Lydia I think you would find them comfortable and practical," objected Lizzy and Lydia frowned.

"Lydia, there are proven health benefits with the reform dress. The reform dress is very sensible and practical yet - to be honest not that flattering," Jane softly said.

"Dare I remind you that I stopped dressing in traditional dresses and full skirts several years ago? I no longer own a full skirt - I would bring my fancy bloomers, Mama but I am afraid those would upset you more," Lizzy replied.

"Mary, be a dear and at least try to find a more vibrant color than your usual dresses in grey and brown that you insist on wearing," complained Lydia

"Mrs. Bennet, it is not that I fear Lizzy, Jane or Mary would behave inappropriately. It's Kitty and Lydia's lack of morality that makes me hesitate to bring them. But more importantly, the question is if you would manage to behave while we are there. Can you promise me to keep your poor nerves in control?" asked he.

"Father, please be mindful of mother's poor nerves!" exclaimed Lydia and began to pat her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, dear child I assure I am well aware of your mother's poor nerves. They are of as much of a concern to me now, thirty years later if not more," answered Mr. Bennet without taking any notice of his wife.

"Do you, Father, do you really?" asked Kitty concerned and glanced at her mother, then her sisters and back to her father.

"Oh yes, Father I have something to ask you. Elizabeth insisted that I did it," hesitated Jane and looked worryingly at her father.

"Jane, please don't try to be coy with me, you are far too old for that."

Mr. Bennet turned to his second oldest daughter. "Very well then, Jane, perhaps I should ask Lizzy to tell me or rather you could have asked her from the very beginning," answered Mr. Bennet.

"Father, I think you must have realized that since it, unfortunately, doesn't seem like any of your daughters are near a marriage- or even promise of marriage. Don't you think it's more beneficial that your eldest daughter(

to receive an education instead? Neither Jane nor I is getting any younger," stated Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, please! Don't remind me, my poor nerves can't handle any more excitement for today," moaned Mrs. Bennet.

* * *

The day of the Presidential election had finally arrived and everyone appeared to be concerned and worried. Some were better at concealing their emotions than others. Unfortunately for the Republicans, Abraham Lincoln was unable to secure a majority of the electoral college votes. With only 40 % of the votes, the Republicans knew that the Democrats never would accept Lincoln as the new President. Not with a mere 180 electoral votes.

When the results became official on the 20th of December, unable to accept defeat many Southern Democrats and a few Northern Democrats in pure disappointment announced their intention to secede from the Union. As the Union states and the Union president predicted and feared South Carolina's secession from the Union was now a direct threat. Several Southern states shared the same views.


	2. Prelude

On the 15th of April 1861 Lincoln issued a public plea for troops, necessary to defend the Union's beliefs and existence.

 _BY THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES:_

 _A PROCLAMATION_

 _While the laws of the United States have been, and now appear contradictory, the implementation thereof disillusioned, in the States of South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Florida, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Texas, by permutations too imposing to be suppressed by the conservative course of jurisdictional interpretations, or by the powers entrusted in the marshals by law._

 _Now, therefore, I, ABRAHAM LINCOLN, President of the United States, in virtue of the authority in me assigned by the Constitution and the laws, have thought suitable to sound forth, and hereby do call forth, the territorial army of the several States of the Union, to the collective number of seventy-five thousand, in order to suppress said permutations, and to cause the laws to be accordingly applied._

 _The details of this object will be immediately communicated to the State authorities through the War Department._

 _I request to all loyal citizens to favor, facilitate, and help this effort to retain the honor, the integrity, and the existence of our National Union, and the perpetuity of popular government; and to restore wrongs already long enough endured. I deem it proper to say that the first service assigned to the forces hereby mentioned will probably be to recover the forts, places, and property which have been seized from the Union; and in every event, the ultimate care will be observed, consistently with the objects aforementioned, to avoid any damage, any destruction of, or intervention with, property, or any disruption of peaceful citizens in any part of the country._

 _And I hereby command the persons constituting the arrangements aforesaid to disband and retire peaceably to their respective residences within twenty days from this date._

 _Deeming that the present condition of public affairs presents an unusual occasion, I do hereby, in virtue of the power in me vested by the Constitution, summon both Houses of Congress. Senators and Representatives are therefore summoned to gather at their respective chambers, at twelve o'clock, noon, on Thursdays the fourth day of July next, then and there to consider and determine such measures as, in their knowledge, the public well-being and interest may seem to call._

 _By the President:_ **ABRAHAM LINCOLN**

 _Secretary of State_ **WILLIAM H. SEWARD**

* * *

One of the very first that learned of Lincoln's calls for troops was the Gardiners' only son Edward.

"Son, I suppose you want nothing else than to answer to the president's call," Mr. Gardiner said to his son as he eyed him over the newspaper.

"I-I..do, Father," stammered Edward Gardiner.

"I understand, son, if I still was young I might be inclined to follow your lead," Mr. Gardiner said and nodded in approval.

"I am proud of you son," whispered Mrs. Gardiner as her voice cracked.

* * *

Two sisters; The Lukases two daughters; Miss Maria Lukas and Miss Charlotte Lukas were walking back from church service to their estate at the outskirts of Childersburg, Alabama.

It was an ordinary day the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the sky was clear. Charlotte appeared to be in a good mood as she was singing which she did when she was in a good mood. Maria smiled as she took the reins of the horse and glanced at her sister.

"You seem to be in very good spirits today," declared Maria.

"Oh, yes, I am indeed! Didn't you think today's church service was something out of the ordinary?" inquired Charlotte.

"No, unfortunately not, I thought Reverend Morris service was nothing out of the ordinary. I always enjoy listening to Reverend Morris' sermons as I am sure you know, dear Maria."

Suddenly the carriage stopped, the horse refused to move. It did not matter if Maria tried to get the horse to turn backward, move forward, to the left or to the right.

Charlotte suddenly let out a frightened scream.

"Ma...Maria," she stuttered "Is that what I think it is?" whispered Charlotte in a scared voice.

"Charlotte, you are way too easily scared. What did you see this time?" inquired Maria and sighed as she still struggled with the horse.

Suddenly a strange man had appeared, he looked at the two sisters in bemusement without uttering a word. His eyes were kind and dark though the sisters did not dare to speak. He was not wearing his usual traditional attire which consisted of cotton trade shirts, loincloths, leggings, front-seam moccasins, a finger-woven or beaded belt, multiple pierced earrings around the rim of the ear, and a blanket over one of his shoulders. He knew it wasn't a safe place for him to be, he had volunteered to leave his Cherokee tribe's hiding place in the Smokey Mountain to try to get a meeting with the Chickasaw tribal chief. The Cherokee tribe was understandbly worried when news got out that the Chickasaw tribe was expecting to side with the Confederacy. In the likely event that George's path would cross with the disguised Cherokee Indian he knew he could not risk being discovered as an absconded Cherokee. That was way he currently was dressed in ordinary English clothes, and even delibrately did not bother to bring his Day Pass with him.

At first the Cherokee Indian seemed to hesitate, he took a sidestrp and looked with bewilderment, first at the horse, then at the passengers in the carriage, and back to the hotse. Even though he was a Native Indian and grew up around wild animals, and tamed horses it had been a very long time since he got so close to a horse. He wasn't sure he still remembered what phrases he should use to calm the horse.

Next thing the horse began moving forward as if nothing happened.

Maria nodded and smiled towards the Cherokee Indian. "Whatever you said to convince our horse to move, it worked. I thank you for assisting me and my sister," she said in admiration as she fixed her piercing blue eyes on the muscular Cherokee Indian.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss," answered the Cherokee Indian in a calm and dignified tone of voice. Maria's eyes could not fail to notice the Cherokee's well-defined muscles and muscular frame.

The Cherokee man patted the young woman's shoulder with the palms of left hand to reassure her.

Charlotte glared at the man as their carriage passed, as soon as the man was out of sight she began to whisper in a loud upset voice.

"Maria Lukas, I'm utterly appalled what do you think Mother and Father will say once I tell them you spoke to an Indian," remarked Charlotte.

"He helped us, did he not? He most be from one of those peaceful tribes," answered Maria in a neutral tone of voice.

"My own sister! You do surprise me still, Maria, I feel like I do not know you any longer. Are you still my younger sweet sister Maria?" inquired Charlotte in a loud upset voice.

"Of course I am, dear Charlotte. Don't be silly," reprimanded Maria. The remaining journey was spent in total silence. Maria's curiosity regarding the Cherokee man was all she could think of. While Charlotte felt like she did not know her older younger sister any longer. She decided that their encounter with the Cherokee man would remain a secret. Their family's reputation would be tarnished if it became known that Miss Maria Lukas was friendly and on speaking terms with an Indian. It worried Charlotte especially since neither of the sisters was soon to be married. They needed to be careful if Maria did not realize that Charlotte would have to protect her sister's honor too.

* * *

 _The following is the form of call on the respective state Governors for troops, issued today:_

 _Sir:—Under the act of Congress for calling out the militia to execute the laws of the Union to suppress insurrection, deter invasion, &c., approved February 28th, 1795, I have the honor to request your Excellency to be immediately removed from the militia of your state, the quota selected in the table below to serve as infantry or riflemen for three months, or sooner, if discharged._

 _Your Excellency will please communicate to me the approximate time about which your quota will be expected at its rendezvous, as it will be met as soon as possible by an officer or officers to muster it into the service and pay of the United States; at the same time the oath of fidelity to the United States will be administrated to every officer and man. The gathering officers will be instructed to receive no man under the rank of commissioned officer who is apparently over 45 or under 18 years, or who is not in physical strength and vigor. The quota for each state is as follows: Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Delaware, Arkansas, Michigan, Wisconsin, Iowa, and Minnesota, one regiment each; New York 17 regiments; Pennsylvania, 15 regiments; Ohio, 13; New Jersey, Maryland, Kentucky, Missouri, four regiments each; Illinois and Indiana, six regiments each; Virginia, three regiments._

 _It is ordered that each regiment shall consist of a collective of officers and men of 1,780 men._

* * *

The words of President Lincoln lingered in young Bingley's mind, he felt useless when he was expected to study instead of offering his services to the Union and the President. It did not matter that he was supposed to feel privileged for being admitted to West Point. It still felt the same for him. Even though he knew it was his father's dying wish for his only son to be a West Point graduate, it would still take four years until he finished his education. By then the war may very well be over. An idea began to form in Bingley's mind, one he dared not utter...

* * *

Mrs. Louisa Hurst used to look forward to her annual visits to see her younger sister Caroline. The two of them used to be close, that was until the day Louisa married. Suddenly, her husband haddemanded that she would not spend as much time as before with her unmarried sister. That all changed once Caroline married to Mr. Yarbourgh.

Mr. Hurst reminded his wife, as she was a married woman now she should stay loyal towards her family and especially her new husband. She almost forgot to remind her husband of her visit to younger sister's stately home on the outskirts of Westminster, Vermont. The first time Louisa visited her sister, was five years ago when Caroline Bingley married Mr. Yarbourogh.

"Sweet sister, I hope you know I still care for you. I worry that you will become a recluse all alone in this big estate of yours," Mrs. Hurst said in a worried voice.

"Louisa, for heaven's sake how can I ever be alone! I can hardly be lonely, not with the household staff and the plantation workers," objected Mrs. Yarborough.

"I hope you realize that socializing and interacting with those people is beneath a woman with your social standing," objected Mrs. Hurst.

"There would be no reason to if my only sister cared to visit more often," stated Mrs. Yarborough.

"Darling, I do the best I can. I also have my duties and responsibilities towards Mr. Hurst's Grosvenor Farm, that unfortunately lies in Portland, Oregon," reminded Mrs. Hurst.

"Of course not, dear Louisa! One can hardly forget such a thing," ensured Mrs. Yarborough.

"You and Charles will always be very dear to me," stated Mrs. Hurst.

"I certainly hope so, I am your only sister and Charles our only living brother," remarked Mrs. Yarborough.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Longbourn in Detroit, Michigan a father sighed as he realized he would have to hold a ball in his middle daughter's honor, as Jane was about to start her studies in nursing and medicine soon.

"All right, Mrs. Bennet, you will have your wish there will be a ball at Longbourn for your daughter Jane," replied Mr. Bennet as he sighed.

"I was not worried that you would not. Eventually, I knew you would come to your senses, dear husband," answered Mrs. Bennet with a smug smile.

"Although the timing of such a social function in the light of present circumstances makes it rather inappropriate, my dear," reminded Mr. Bennet and lifted his right hand to his forehead.

"Nonsense, Mr. Bennet! Will you deny me, the privilege of giving my daughter a proper goodbye!?" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"Of course not, dear wife! I was simply stating that the ball might not have as many guests as our daughters are used to. Since Washington's Proclamation of War, it seems many of our previous friends now are loyal towards the Confederacy," pleaded Mr. Bennet.

"But that's excellent, my dear. Absolutely excellent!" exclaimed the wife as her face broke up into a smile.

"What makes you deliver such a statement, Mrs. Bennet? asked Mr. Bennet. "What good could possibly come out of a war?" mumbled Mr. Bennet.

"Sweet husband, of course, I dislike this war, as all your daughters do too," stated Mrs. Bennet.

"Mrs. Bennet, I am afraid I still do not understand what good come out of this war," sighed Mr. Bennet.

"But Mr. Bennet! A war means that there will be regiments with soldiers and possibly naval officers in fancy suits. Imagine if one of them married one of your daughters," remarked Mrs. Bennet as she rubbed her hands.

"Mother, truly there's no need for a ball, not even in my honor," objected Jane and eyed her mother.

"Jane, I hope you are pulling my leg now. No sister of mine would deny me the chance to a ball!" exclaimed Lydia.

"Father, does this mean I finally get a new dress? Remember that you promised both me and Lydia new dresses," Kitty reminded.

"Of course you can, Kitty, you call. Yes, Lizzy even you. If all your other sisters' get new dresses, your old one doesn't suffice any longer," Mrs. Bennet said.

"Mother, is it really necessary I attend the ball as well?" asked Mary.

"Yes, Mary, naturally you must," Mrs. Bennet said. "Oh Lizzy, don't you start as well now," reprimanded Mrs. Bennet.

"Actually I wasn't going to, in fact, I genuinely look forward to the ball," Elizabeth said.

"That's sweet of you, Lizzy, but you actually don't have to," whispered Jane.

"Of course, I will attend as long as the ball isn't planned to be in May since I am going to the annual National Women's Right Convention," reminded Elizabeth.

"Where is it to be held this year?" asked Mary curiously.

"Same place as last year, New York," answered Elizabeth.

"New York, I wish I could go there too," Lydia said longingly.

"Well you can't, Lydia, you need to be invited first, " Mary said in a snarky tone.

Elizabeth, Susan B. Anthony, and Elizabeth Cady Stanton, and a fourth unnamed woman, were going to travel through the nearest states in hopes to gain enough signatures for Women's Suffrage and the Married Women's Act. Elizabeth was assigned the state Michigan, Susan B. Anthony the state of Massachusetts, and Elizabeth Cady Stanton of course the state of New York. Miss Anthony and Mrs. Cady Stanton would meet up to try to collect signatures in the nearby states of Delaware and Maryland, while Elizabeth was given the states of Missouri and Kentucky, all three of them agreed to meet up in West Virginia.

* * *

Before the four women choose to split up they had begun their journey in the state of Maine. Their first stop in Maine was the Fitzwilliam's estate.

"Ladies, please, it would be an honor to sign and offer your cause my support. If you happen to pass through St. Louis, Missouri, I suppose you may meet my cousin. I am not certain he will be as nice as I," said Mr. Fitzwilliam as he predicted his cousin refusal to sign their lists.

* * *

A handsome man with dark hair and posh clothes answered the door at the Pemberley estate. He decided not to let three women inside the Pemberley estate. He looked at three women with disgust as he leaned against the doorpost. He was taller than the doorpost with his 6 foot and 2 inches.

Elizabeth assumed it was Mr. Fitzwilliam's younger cousin Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy, she did not like men that thought a woman's purpose was to marry and be someone's wife. She had heard that the Darcy's belonged to the old British aristocracy and that Miss Darcy was in a prearranged marriage arrangement as she assumed that Mr. Darcy was too.

"Women's Suffrage, next thing you women might want to run for President. Never before has I heard something as ludicrous," laughed Mr. Darcy in a condescending tone of voice.

"My good sir, we were expecting that most people would not want to sign our lists. What we weren't expecting was to be laughed at. I sincerely hope you have no sister and I for one would not want to be married to a man like you," announced Elizabeth as she looked at Mr. Darcy defiantly with her dark brown mysterious eyes. She noticed that Mr. Darcy's eyes were dark as her and would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes appeared hostile and cold.

* * *

"Darling, it seems our governor is requesting that the state of Arkansas organizes their collective strength into a regiment." Mr. Philips said as he ended his recitation.

"Oh really, Mr. Philips, I am curious to know if you will answer the president's call," inquired his wife and leaned in further.

"Mrs. Philips as you know my sympathies lie with the Southern Democrats candidate as such, I openly refuse to become a volunteer in President Lincoln's army," announced Mr. Philips with annoyance in his voice.


	3. War Proclamation

The Cherokee Indian was perplexed that one of the young women he encountered in Childersburg, had not shown any of the usual fear that people often resorted to when confronted or surprised by him. He wondered where the blue-eyed and blonde haired young woman had come from and he secretly began to hope that he somehow one day would get a chance to encounter her again. It was the first time Unaduti had come face to face with a person with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had not responded with fear, instead, she had been courteous towards him some would even call it kind. His skin still remembered the feeling of the young lady's skin on the palm of his fingers. The disguised Cherokee Indian coincidentally recieved word that his best friend would be staying in Alabama and if he was going to the state of Oklahoma he could also attempt to get inside the state of Alabama, but only if he wasn't wearing his usual traditional clothing attire. If he was searched he could not risk any soldier finding his Day Pass slip on his person...

* * *

" _Dear brother,_

 _I never imagined a US election would turn friends and even brothers into bitter enemies. As you still are my brother, in name only I feel it is my duty to convey to you that I intend to answer President Lincoln's call for volunteers. The state of Maine is expected to contribute with one regiment. You probably realize I cast my vote for Republicans candidate, I know both you and father are to the Constitutional Union. Do as you please if you want to inform Father, but please spare Mother's feelings._

 _Your brother,_

 _Lieutenant Colonel Fitzwilliam_

* * *

For several months now poor Ann de Bourgh had been battling a severe cough one that did not want to disappear no matter what home remedies or medicines that were prescribed. The thought of losing her only daughter and legitimate heir of her husband Mr. de Bourgh had lingered in Catherine's mind for several months. Her daughter had always been of fragile health as she had been born prematurely it had been a miracle that her daughter got to live as long as she had done. The first thing she would have to do next to prepare for the burial was to release her nephew Mr. Darcy from his prearranged engagement to insist on anything else would be cruel. Releasing Darcy from his engagement worried Catherine quite a lot since it meant that her nephew would be able to take any woman that he chooses to be his future wife. That simply was not possible for a relative of a de Bourgh, Fitzwilliam or Darcy. It was simply unacceptable for the British aristocratic families to remain married which meant without any legal heir, it was essential for a de Bourgh to marry, just as it was assumed that a Darcy heir would begin his search for a suitable wife even if it, unfortunately, had to be a woman that was no daughter of Fitzwilliam.

* * *

"I suppose it's a blessing in disguise that you women have yet to gain full suffrage which allows people like you to vote," declared Mr. Bennet without taking any notice of his wife.

"Darling Bennet, I am not the least interested in politics it's far too difficult for some stern with my gender to fully comprehend. As I presently cannot imagine any other way to annoy you, my dear I will patiently wait for that day to come. It's a great sorrow to me that none of our sons managed to survive to adulthood. If as few as only one would have survived I would have raised him to be a Southern Democrat," announced Mrs. Bennet and glanced at the door of she heard the sound of her daughter's voices getting nearer.

"Of that my dear, I have little doubt. "Chuckled Mr. Bennet.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Longbourn a father was preoccupied in a dialogue with his favorite daughter.

"What kind of an education do you have on your mind, dear Eliza?" asked Mr. Bennet concerned.

"Oh, it's not for me, it was for Jane's sake, everyone knows how you raised all five of us like the sons you unfortunately never had. Especially Jane and perhaps I. And everyone says Jane would make an excellent nurse. I dare you to find another woman with a more pure heart, more self-sacrificing, more caring and concerned for others wellbeing than Jane's. Our grandfather Gardiner wrote Jane a letter where he mentioned that he might be able to get her accepted to the Geneva Medical School in New York," continued Elizabeth enthusiastically.

* * *

At the same time as Mr. Bennet was openly concerned for his daughters' lives, and future. One of the Black slaves at Pemberley was battling his own struggles. That slave happened to be Mr. Darcy's personal manservant, whose purpose was to protect and cater to his Master's every need. It was rarely that the two of them was not seen together, but occassionally it happened.

George had learned his lesson, now he knew better than to force others into treating him as if he were their equal. As long as the state of Missouri still permitted slavery. George did not dare to attempt to start a future of his own. He would need Darcy's approval if he intended to seek to marry someone. If he married his wife would immediately gain the same social standing as him. He was not prepared to put a woman through that. Not again. He did not want to be that selfish. The only state that permitted legal marriage between black women and white men were currently the state of New York. There was not even a slight chance that his young Master would grant George his freedom for him to settle in the state of New York.

Four years ago, he was as happy as he could be he, George Darcy's personal slave received love and understanding from another human being, a woman at that. At first, he had been hesitant, did she love him enough to want a life and a future with him? What did he have to offer a privileged rich daughter that might make her consider his proposal? Even though the future for George and his secret sweetheart currently looked bleak he had still done the proper thing and proposed to her, knowing that their union was forbidden. She had accepted his marriage proposal with joy and for a couple of months, the odd couple shared a secret. Their engagement was their shared secret, for as long as the summer lasted. Of course, their engagement could never be publicly known to anyone else but the two of them. That meant that their engagement had not been a proper engagement since there had been no wedding band. But there had been a ring, not made out of solid gold - instead, the engagement ring was made from locks of George's raven locks. In absence of an engagement ring, George had received a shiny lock of his secret fiance's hair. He guarded it with his life and kept it in a keepsake bag with a string tied around his neck. When autumn arrived the young woman, George secret fiancé was nowhere to be found. He knew he had it coming, their love was not acceptable by society though he should not be surprised it ended like it did. He had been spared from witnessing the verbal slaughter and name-calling of the woman that he loved. He was certainly no stranger to the degrading word, he wished the woman he loved would be spared from the humiliation.

* * *

Miss Georgiana Darcy was a very attractive young woman of 20 years. She resembled her older brother, they both shared the same chestnut colored hair. While her brother's hair was dark brown, she had inherited dark blue captivating eyes. She was rather tall with her 5 feet and 5 inches. Her waist measurement was 18 inches exactly. She knew everyone expected her to marry her oldest cousin Fitzwilliam. For several generations, the De Bourgh's from Harrodsburg, Kentucky had married into the Darcy family from St. Louis, Missouri. She had no reason to object to marrying her first cousin Fitzwilliam. Everyone expected her to be the future Mrs. Fitzwilliams. She relied on her only brother for guidance and advice and she assumed her brother would have objected to her prearranged engagement if he saw a valid reason to so. She knew she would learn to love her fiancé over time, just like she assumed her mother once had grown to love her father.

She always treated George as an equal her kindness reminded George of another woman he once loved. It had started to become a habit, that Miss Darcy deliberately took extra servings of food which she saved and gave to George when Young Master was out of town.

Since George was a Black slave his main diet usually consisted of fresh apples, blueberries, and cherries during the summer season main staples were otherwise potatoes and different kinds of whitefish on rare occasions he could indulge in the dishes lady Georgiana sneaked to him, he particularly enjoyed the Spring vegetable soup with asparagus.

When his Master decided to summon the call for the Missouri regiment, George too agreed to follow close behind his young master. Now, he realized he lost track of his young Master. As George was walking barefoot something he preferred, he noticed a red-haired young girl in a pink dress George wondered what errand she had at the battlefield in Charleston, South Carolina, did she not now it was a battle scene?

Perplexed George stopped in his steps and gasped as the young girl suddenly were only inches away from him. "Excuse me, Miss, I do not believe this is the right place for you to be," he stuttered as he tried to avoid eye contact with the young unfamiliar girl.

Lydia's curiosity increased never before had she encountered a colored person. It amazed her that the man appeared to be no different than any other man the only exception was the color of his skin. The man's skin was dark and shiny as ebony, _she wondered how it would feel to touch his skin._

"What makes you say that? I realize this is a battlefield and aren't a battlefield usually filled with soldiers," inquired Lydia. She glanced at the man and smiled as she instinctively placed her right hand's fingertips on the man's left cheek.

He was taken aback by the young girl's boldness. Never before had he been touched by another human being let alone someone of the opposite sex. He took a sidestep and almost lost his footing.

"Yes, there are blue-collar soldiers here - I think they are somewhere between 500 and as many as 6000. But I cant tell for sure." George eventually answered as he was out of breath. For some reason, his heartbeat had increased as the young girl boldly dared to touch his cheek. Had she not received a proper upbringing as she appeared to either not know of proper manners and ordinary etiquette? That girl was the opposite of his young Master's sister. Unlike her, Miss Georgiana Darcy would never even contemplate touching another human being unless it was a stranger (a stranger?)

, an immediate family member or a social occasion. He did not like this one bit, the situation that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere made him feel uncomfortable.

She struggled to conceal her laughter as she noticed how the colored man almost lost his footing. This day had certainly gotten much more interesting, without any sight of a young handsome soldier in a handsome uniform.

"Good, then I'm in the right place!", exclaimed Lydia and smiled in relieve revealing her one dimple. She crossed her arms as she waited for the man's reply.

He sighed and tried to think of an answer that would make the girl leave, leave the location of the masonry fort in Charleston and more importantly leave him alone. What was the answer that satisfies her? "Miss! Don't you know it's dangerous out here," protested George?

Lydia stamped her left foot impatiently on the ground. "I'll have you know that I don't care for cannons, gun barrels, or sabers as long as I get to see a handsome man in uniform," announced Lydia and giggled.

He drew a breath as it seemed like the young girl was not going to leave anytime soon.

"Don't ya' care if they are Confederacy or Union soldiers Miss?" asked George in amazement.

She looked straight at the young man. "Frankly, young man, at this point I don't. I understand you're neither Confederacy nor Union," Lydia said in a clear voice.

He wondered if the young girl's reason for being at Charleston battlefield was the truth or if it could be an excuse for the Union to sending spies to the battlefield in Carthage."No Miss, I'm not but my young Master is loyal to the Confederacy," mumbled George. "You wouldn't be one of them Union spies that Master warned me'bout?" asked George nervously.

The thought of her as a Union spy was hilarious to her. She smiled a bigger smile. "Me a spy, young man you flatter me if you mistake me for a spy? Do I honestly look like a Union spy to you?" asked Lydia and giggled.

He looked horrified as the young girl's laughter easily could reveal the Confederacy soldier's position. He hushed at her and looked over his shoulder. "No, no Miss you don't, I obviously don't know what a female spy would look like," whispered George with a finger over his closed mouth.

She wondered why the young man whispered and seemed to gesture that she lower her voice. She may be younger than the man in front of her but she was the daughter of an American gentleman while he obviously was below her so he had no reason to order her around. If anything she should be the one giving him orders not the other way around.

"That's what I thought," answered Lydia and smiled.

* * *

At the ball in Jane's honor, Jane was wearing an emerald green evening dress.

Elizabeth had finally agreed to another set of fancy bloomers this time in mustard yellow.

Mary found an evening dress in dark mauve, while Kitty adored her new cobalt blue day dress. Lydia had eventually settled for a bright pink day dress, yet since she still had not returned from South Carolina to Longbourn in time for Jane's farewell ball only four unmarried Bennet sisters were present at the ball. It was certainly not like Lydia to miss a rare occassion to dance with handsome young men in military uniforms. Even Kitty Lydia's constant confidante, and busom friend thought that was odd. She had assumed the two of them would laugh, and flirt as they would dance with the soldier's stationed near Longbourn. Perhaps she and Lydia would have found a new young man to place their caps on... It was a huge humiliation that her two youngest daughters never could settle for one man not only for Mrs. Bennet, but more importantly for the three older sisters.

It was supposed to be a happy occasion; even so, Mrs. Bennet appeared to cry her eyes out. That Mr. Bennet eventually agreed to allow the regiment of Michigan to attend his middle daughter's ball did not comfort Mrs. Bennet. Not when she knew her middle daughter would be wasting away two more years of her precious youth and beauty.

Captain Carter, asked for Jane's first dance she politely agreed. The next two dances she gave to Colonel Forster, while her fourth dance was offered to . Mr. Chamberlayne. Jane insisted on not dancing at more than the five first dances. Jane willingly gave her fifth dance to Lizzy, but only after the latter's many persuaded her to join her on the dancefloor and Jane did not have the heart to turn her younger sister down. The two sister laughed and giggled as they swirled during the dance Jane's laughter echoed in the room as she was the object of everyone's attention and affection.

"It's not fair, both Jane and Lizzy get to leave for Boston and Iowa." Complained Mary and tapped her shoes impatiently on the floor.

"Why they are, is beyond me, Mary please don't you get any ideas of your own, reprimanded Mrs. Bennet.


	4. Conflict Continues

On April 4, as the supply situation at Fort Sumter became critical, President Lincoln ordered a relief expedition, to be commanded by the former naval captain Fox. His orders were to land at Sumter with supplies only, and if he was opposed by the Confederates, to respond with the U.S. Navy vessels following and to then land both supplies and men. This time, Maj. Anderson was informed of the impending expedition, although the arrival date was not revealed to him. On April 6, Lincoln notified Governor Pickens that the shipment was to be put in motion to supply Fort Sumter with provisions and added that the stationed regiment only with much reluctance and even defiance would comply with men, arms, or ammunition in the unfortunate but likely event of an oppositional attack.

Lincoln's notification had been delivered to the governor of South Carolina, not the new Confederate government, which Lincoln was completely unaware of. Pickens discussed this matter with Beauregard. Not long after President Davis ordered Beauregard to demand the complete surrender of Sumter. The Confederate cabinet, meeting in Montgomery, endorsed Davis's order on April 9.

Beauregard requested Col. James Chesnut, Col. James A. Chisholm, and Capt. Stephen D. Lee—to Fort Sumter on April 11 to deliver the ultimatum. Anderson refused. The aides returned to Charleston and reported this comment to Beauregard. At 1 a.m. on April 12, the aides brought Anderson a message from Beauregard: After consulting with his senior officers, Maj. Anderson replied that he would evacuate Sumter by noon, April 15, unless he received new orders from his government or additional supplies. Col. Chesnut considered this reply to be too conditional and wrote a reply, which he handed to Anderson at 3:20 a.m.: Anderson escorted the officers back to their boat, shook hands with each one.

* * *

Mr. Hurst from Portland, Oregon had placed his vote on the Northern Democrats leader Stephen Douglas. Yet he was disappointed as he believed that the War Declaration against the Confederacy was not a firm enough stance.

Mr. Hurst's stance on the War issue, surprised Mrs. Hurst as she was used to seeing her husband in a drunken stupor for most parts of the day. He was no stranger to using any excuse to have a glass of liquor. It was no secret to the workers at Grosvenor Farm, that Mrs. Hurst was forced to manage the running of the farm when her husband was unable to. Louisa's marriage was a disappointment now, Mr. Hurst had lost his reputation and would have lost his status and most likely his wealth if it was not for his wife. Ten years into the marriage he had maintained his dashing countenance and youthful look. His height was an impressive 5 feet and 10 inches, and his shoulders were wide.

* * *

"Yet one would wish that Union took a firmer stance against the Confederacy. I am afraid a War Declaration simply is not enough," predicted Mr. Fitzwilliam who had made up his mind, he was going back to Maine with intentions to become a volunteer in the Union's Army. He had decided to seek refuge once he reached Michigan, Detroit. When he saw Longbourn he decided he would knock on their door to see if they would grant him temporary refuge.

"You better ask the soldier about his loyalty," reprimanded Lizzy in a low tone of voice.

"Have no fear, I come in peace. I am merely a Maine volunteer that is requesting refugee as I intend to offer my services to President Lincoln and the Union Army, declared volunteer Fitzwilliam.

"It's a pleasure, to offer our humble abode to any man who intends to fight for President Lincoln in the Union Army," Kitty said in seducing voice and batted her deep blue eyes at the handsome tall soldier.

"If I may be so bold to ask, Miss. What is your name and what family resides in this charming estate?" inquired Colonel Fitzwilliam and turned to look around. Suddenly Kitty wished she had worn another dress than the one she was currently wearing. The dress was rather simple, without both bows and frills. At least the neckline was deep revealing her ample bosom and fortunately, she had insisted on wearing her corset laced as tightly as she could handle while still being able to breathe. She had maintained the same waist measurement for the last four years, among her sister she had the tiniest waist with 18 and a half inch.

"The family name is Bennet, sir. I would really like to know what your family name is too," giggled Kitty, revealing her dimples, she twisted a lock of her bright red hair between her fingers.

"I am the second son of the Fitzwilliam, Kentucky family in Harrordsburg, Miss Bennet," answered Volunteer Fitzwilliam.

"You flatter me, Private Fitzwilliam," whispered Kitty and lifted her eyes as she discreetly bit her lip to make them appear redder than they were.

Seconds later commotion occurred on the other side of the sitting room.

"I see you, already met my lovely daughter Kitty," Mrs. Bennet said as she greeted the soldier.

"I have Mrs. Bennet," replied volunteer Fitzwilliam without taking his eyes off the young woman.

"Kitty, why didn't you tell me that we had a visitor!"Complained Lydia and glared at her older sister. She could not fail to notice the glances that the volunteer soldier exchanged with her older sister.

"I admire your courage, sir. I wish I too would be able to enlist in the Union Army," sighed Mary.

"Miss Mary Bennet! I swear you'll be the death of me. Never have I heard of a female soldier in any army. I blame your father, Mr. Bennet, for filling your and your sisters' heads with ideas that are not suitable or appropriate for young women." Exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"Miss Bennet, there are other ways you could be of use to the Union Army and President Lincoln," explained Private Fitzwilliam.

"Really, Mr. Fitzwilliams, I am curious to know what you would suggest for me," remarked Mary in a dry voice.

* * *

Miss King quickly hurried her steps, the familiar sound of a child's voice made her turn and look over her shoulder before closing the door without a sound. She smiled when saw the boy who was quick to return her smile and suddenly burst out into laughter. She blamed herself for wanting to pursue a better future for the man she once had loved. She hated the fact that they had to conceal their love, keep their engagement a secret for her sake more than his. She refused to leave his side, she wanted to grow old with him even if it meant she would have to sacrifice life as she knew it. Although that had been her heartfelt wish and deepest desire, she knew that society would not approve of her being married not only to a black man but to a gentleman's property and slave.

When she soon discovered that she was expecting her black fiancé's child, she knew she could no longer continue living in the same estate as him. Not only was it such a relationship frowned upon, and legally questionable now it no longer concerned just the two of them. For the sake of her unborn child, she decided she would have to leave, the sooner the better. She had waited until dusk, it would be easier to leave if her fiancé was asleep than having to explain to him if he still was awake. The thin ring of twisted black hair was still sitting on her left ring finger, as it was a testament to their love she was reluctant to remove it. Maybe it would be safer to take it off, especially now when she was expecting a Black man's child...


	5. Changing Times

Charles Bingley's recalled back to the day when he choose to volunteer in Lincoln's army and the Illinois regiment.

 _"State your name and age, sir," requested the governor of Illinois as he continued to look through his papers._

 _"Name's Bing, sir. Karl Bing I... I, I just turned 18," stuttered Bingley and struggled with concealing his puberty voice change. That alone was the only thing that could reveal young Bingley's lie. He had taken after his father, he was standing 6 feet above the ground. His shoulders were as wide as 20 inches, presently his feet he would soon need size 12 shoes._

 _While his hands were 6 inches tall and 5 inches wide._

 _With his physical appearance, he could easily pass for an 18-year-old youth. Just as long as he didn't open his mouth or at least spoke long sentences he would be fine._

 _"Welcome to the Illinois infantry, volunteer Bing," said the governor of Illinois without making eye contact with Bingley._

 _The gangly blond youth appeared to be nervous as sweat was pouring down his forehead._

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bennet was forced to try to reason with her oldest daughter Mary.

It was slightly peculiar since Mary was not known to cause a fuss, complaining or nag like her two younger sisters Kitty and Lydia.

"It's not fair, both Jane and Lizzy get to leave for Boston and Iowa," complained Mary and tapped her shoes impatiently on the floor.

"Why they are is beyond me, Mary please don't you get any ideas of your own, reprimanded Mrs. Bennet.

"Mother, I see nothing wrong with Mary wanting to pursue a career in medicine like Jane," objected Lizzy.

"Of course you wouldn't," remarked Mrs. Bennet. "I will allow you to seek a nursing education," answered Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh, Mother thank you," Mary said and smiled in relief.

"That is if you still remain unmarried at the age of 30 and not a day before that," added Mrs. Bennet.

"Mother, it's not fair,I can't see why I would not be allowed to earn a living as a private nurse, not when Jane's about to go off to the Geneva Medical School. Lizzy will most likely also eventually leave to study law eventually. As I am the oldest I for the life of me fail to understand the reason behind allowing Jane to study medicine whilee you object for me doing the same before my 30th birthday," objected Mary and pouted her lip and made a sad face.

"Miss Mary Bennet, don't you try to gain sympathies from me. It may work for your father but not me. I didn't raise five daughters to become bitter suffragettes," remarked Mrs. Bennet.

"Mother, I dare you to repeat those exact words once Father is back," warned Mary and fixed her brown eyes on her mother. Mary attempted to intimidate her mother yet she knew her efforts were in vain since they both shared the same height of 5 feet and 4 inches.

"I simply won't allow it, I gave birth to five daughters and as their mother, I am adamant at least one you marry and becomes somebody's wife," continued Mrs. Bennet in an authoritative voice.

"At least Father won't allow us to marry a Confederacy man, remarked Mary and crossed her shoulders as she blew away a copper red lock of hair from her face.

"Well, Miss Mary Bennet if you insist of knowing why I and your father seem to treat so unfairly. The fact that Jane's allowed to study medicine at Geneva Medical School is due to the fact that my brother Mr. Gardiner managed to arrange position for Jane as one of the female students there, " revealed Mrs. Bennet.

But Mother I still don't think it's fair, in five years time I will officially be a spinster while Jane only will be three and twenty," objected Mary in upset voice.

"Mary, Mary aren't you a woman, then you should know that life isn't fair. As a woman, sister and a daughter you should already be well familiar with the fact that society doesn't unfortunately doesn't treat women equal to men," expained Mrs. Bennet calmly.

"I think you should adress these concerns with your father and not me. If your Uncle Gardiner would have managed to find two positions at the Geneva School then you could gone as well; or if your other Uncle Philips would have managed to secure a position.

"It's a known fact that Jane and Lizzy are Fathers favorite daughters, so I guess I shouldn't been surprised to see that I was overlooked yet again," confessed Mary.

"Still, I can't see why Father agreed to send Jane, when he knew it's been my dream to study medicine at the Geneva Medical School," complained Mar

* * *

Mr. Bennet's alliance with the Union was a well-known fact to most prominent Union supporters but also for those loyal towards the Confederacy. It had come as no surprise when Mr. Bennet's nephew Mr. Collins decided not to answer the president's call, he had voted for the Southern Democrats candidate vice-President Breckenridge. Yet unlike his uncle Mr. Bennet, he believed that instead of War Declaration President Lincoln would be wiser if he announced immediate peace with the Confederacy.d He was openly refusing draft laws and blamed abolitionists for the war. He was expected to arrive at Longbourn from Portland, Oregon, in any day now. It meant he soon was estimated to arrive at Longbourn, an estate that he was the fortunate heir of, in the absence of Mr. Bennet's male heir. He assumed his uncle Bennet, would choose to honor the President's call. Mr. Bennet was still of the desired age as he would not celebrate his 46th birthday until six months passed. He, therefore, felt an urgency to settle the dispute of Longbourn by proposing marriage to one of his cousins. That way Mr. Collins thought, Longbourn still would pass to a future Bennet heir even if the estate would be in the Collins family's possession. Of course, Mr. Collins himself saw no reason to answer President Lincoln's call as President Lincoln was the Union's President. It was unfortunate that his cousin Jane already had left for the Boston Medical school. He had planned to propose marriage, seeing that Jane seemed to be the most suitable candidate to be his wife, out of the five Bennet sisters. Instead, he as he was quick to realize, he was going to have to change his plans and propose to Mr. Bennet's second eldest daughter instead.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I admit I am a bit disappointed as I was hoping to encounter your father, Mr. Bennet," confessed Mr. Collins and looked down at his boots.

"For what reason, I am curious to know your errand here. Especially since you previously shown little interest, not only in the estate you are set to inherit but even more so the estate's residents." Answered Lizzy fast and gave Mr. Collins a sincere glance.

"I admit, that I am at fault in that department. It is also for that reason that I come here to offer your father, some kind of compensation," explained as he stammered and blushed.

"Really now Mr. Collins, what kind of compensation are you possibly able to offer? Everyone knows your family is not exactly made of money. By the sound of it, it sounds as if you intend to offer my father some kind of business arrangement. Don't you lie to me, Mr. Collins." Urged Lizzy and starred Mr. Collins straight in the eyes.

"Very well, Miss Bennet, I might as well admit my plans to you. You are never one to be fooled," sighed Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Collins, please! I am your cousin just as much as Jane or my four younger sisters. Do you want me to guess or do you actually intend to tell me?", continued Lizzy.

"As you know, upon your father's death the estate of Longbourn will be bestowed upon me. Since I am Mr. Bennet's only male heir. I am not a cruel or cold person Lizzy. I am prepared to let Longbourn remain in the Bennet family's hands. What I was going to suggest was a marriage proposal to your sister Jane. I believe she would be the one most likely to show no objections to my marriage proposal, perhaps even consider it a most agreeable and appropriate choice. You have to admit Miss Elizabeth that such arrangements between me - your father's maternal nephew and one of your four sisters would be very practical. An eventual marriage between the Collins family and Bennet would enable Longbourn to remain in the Bennet family's possession. I hope you haven't forgotten that we are related. As such I would allow Mrs. Bennet to continue living at Longbourn even after the event of my maternal Uncle's death.

"Mr. Collins. Don't tell me, your intentions are unchanged! That instead of offering Jane marriage, you plan to make the same exact proposal to my person! Under no circumstances whatsoever am I prepared to sacrifice my happiness just to keep Longbourn in the family. I will never agree to become your future wife Mr. Collins," Lizzy spat out behind gritted teeth.

"That's certainly a definite no then Miss Bennet," answered Mr. Collins.

"It is indeed Mr. Collins, " confessed Lizzy and nodded slowly.

* * *

"Husband, I am shocked beyond belief, never would I have imagined a Fitzwilliam supporting the Union!" Exclaimed Mrs. de Bourgh.

"Calm down, please, I cannot understand a word you say. Do you honestly, mean to say that a,..a Fitzwilliam, a relative, and... one of our own has betrayed us," stuttered Mr. de Bourgh.

"I am. Unfortunately, my words are as true as they hurt," moaned Mrs. de Bourgh.

"To think we Christened our only child after a woman who has nurtured a traitor," Mr. de Bourgh whispered in pure shock.

"I can't imagine how, at least our late nephew Andrew Fitzwilliam's yonger brother remains loyal to the Confederacy," excused Mrs. de Bourgh.

* * *

Political views in Missouri were divided before the Civil War. St. Louis and its surrounding counties generally sympathized with the Northern states because that region was connected economically with the North. The area also had few slaves and contained a large German immigrant population, most of whom opposed slavery. Missouri Governor Claiborne F. Jackson was pro-Southern, and the rest of the state was very heavily divided. Publicly Jackson tried to stay neutral, but he was suspected by the Union men of secretly preparing the state militia to seize the Federal Arsenal in St. Louis.

In April 1861, after the firing on Fort Sumter, President Abraham Lincoln called for troops from all of the states to defeat the Confederacy. Missouri was asked to send four regiments. Governor Jackson refused the request. Instead, he called up the Missouri State Militia, possibly to seize the St. Louis Arsenal. If this was his intention, it was thwarted by the newly appointed commander of the arsenal, Captain Nathaniel Lyon of the 2nd U. S. Infantry.

Lyon had previously been stationed in Kansas Territory and had developed well-known abolitionist views. Arriving in February 1861, Lyon quickly became associated with the "Unconditional Unionist" faction in St. Louis. Lyon, like many St. Louis Unionists, feared that Governor Jackson would employ the city's secessionist Minutemen paramilitary organization and the local Missouri Volunteer Militia to capture the Arsenal. Beginning on April 22, 1861, on the orders of President Lincoln, Lyon mustered in four regiments of Federal Missouri Volunteers (mostly former members of Republican Wide Awake marching clubs), issuing them weapons drawn from the Arsenal followed up with orders to remove most of the Arsenal's remaining weapons to Illinois, a transfer which supposedly was carried out in secret on the night of April 24–25, 1861.


	6. An Indecent Proposal

Meanwhile in Longbourn the Bennet women, were now left forced to fend for themselves. One of the servants had seen the silhouette of a male figure, approching the Longborn estate and now the four women were hiding.

"Yet one would wish that Union took a firmer stance against the Confederacy. I am afraid a War Declaration simply is not enough," predicted Mr. Fitzwilliam who had made up his mind, going back to Maine with intentions to become a volunteer in the Union's Army, eventually. He had decided to seek refuge once he reached Detroit, Michigan. When he saw Longbourn he decided he would knock on their door to see if they would grant him temporary refuge. He was confident the Bennet family gladly would offer him refugee since Mr. Bennet and his five daughters' were supporters of the Union Army, while at least two of his daughters were known abolitionists.

"You better ask the soldier about his loyalty," reprimanded Lizzy in a low tone of voice.

"Have no fear, I come in peace. I am merely a Maine volunteer that is requesting refugee as I intend to offer my services to President Lincoln and the Union Army," declared Mr. Fitzwilliam.

"It's a pleasure, to offer our humble abode to any man who intends to fight for President Lincoln in the Union Army," Kitty said and gave a vague nervous smile.

"If I may be so bold to ask, Miss. What is your name and what family resides in this charming residence?" inquired Colonel Fitzwilliam and turned to look around. Suddenly Kitty wished she had worn another dress than the one she was currently wearing. She had maintained the same waist measurement for the last four years, among her sister she had the tiniest waist with 18 and a half inch.

"The family name is Bennet, sir. I would really like to know what your family name is too," giggled Kitty, revealing her dimples, she twisted a lock of her bright red hair between her fingers.

"I am the second son of the Fitzwilliam, Kentucky family in Harrodsburg, Miss Bennet," answered Mr. Fitzwilliam.

"You flatter me, Mr. Fitzwilliam," whispered Kitty and lifted her eyes as she discreetly bit her lip to make them appear redder than they were.

Seconds later commotion occurred on the other side of the sitting room.

"I see you, already met my lovely daughter Kitty," Mrs. Bennet said as she greeted the soldier.

"I have Mrs. Bennet," replied Mr. Fitzwilliam without taking his eyes off the young woman.

"Kitty, why didn't you tell me that we had a visitor!" complained Lydia and glared at her older sister. She could not fail to notice the glances that the volunteer soldier exchanged with her older sister.

"I admire your courage, sir. I wish I too would be able to enlist in the Union Army," sighed Mary.

"Miss Mary Bennet! I swear you'll be the death of me. Never have I heard of a female soldier in any army. I blame your father, Mr. Bennet, for filling your and your sisters' heads with ideas that are not suitable or appropriate for young women," exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"But Mother! Please don't exagerate I never said I wanted to become a female soldier. You and Father both know, I wish to help, the wounded, injured soldiers and wish to one day become female nurse," reprimanded Mary.

"Miss Bennet, there are other ways you could be of use to the Union Army and President Lincoln," explained Mr. Fitzwilliam.

"Really, Mr. Fitzwilliams, I am curious to know what you would suggest for me," remarked Mary in a dry voice.

* * *

Just before Jane was to leave for the Geneva Medical School, Mrs. Bennet and Lizzy was fortunate enough to have a last discussion before the former would be gone for two years.

 _"Promise Jane dear, that you won't do anything I wouldn't" reprimanded Mrs. Bennet._

 _"Of course not Mother," ensured Jane as she rolled her eyes looking eyes with Lizzy._

 _"I do know it's a women's college, but that doesn't mean you'll be safe away from male attention. Be wary of wounded soldiers," warned Mrs. Bennet._

 _"Mother, you have my word I promise not to let my guard down yet if a wounded soldier would require my care I cannot refuse them," answered Jane calmly._

 _"Refuse them! Dear Jane, you will do nothing of that sort. I thought I raised you better than that. Of course, you should treat any wounded or sick person you come across," said Mrs. Bennet._

 _"Oh, Lizzy, I wish I could be as brave as you. You know farewells always make me more emotional," Jane said behind teary eyes._

 _"I know Jane, that's one of the reasons why I love you. Don't you ever change," whispered Lizzy as she hugged her sister._

 _"You know I wouldn't leave you, Longbourn or our family unless I had a good reason so to do," answered Jane as she wiped away her tears and managed a sad smile._

 _"Jane Bennet of course you will go, it has been your dream to study medicine and become a female surgeon. I won't allow you to give up on your dream," reprimanded Elizabeth._

 _"I worry for you, mother and especially Lydia and Kitty," confessed Jane._

 _"Well, don't Jane, as long as I am still around you have no reason to worry for either of our three younger sisters," ensured Elizabeth._

 _"I will be gone for two years, provided I do well while you will leave a year from now," reminded Jane._

 _"Darling Jane, let's not worry too much about what might happen in the future!" Exclaimed Lizzy with a smile._

* * *

Never before had Darcy met such a stubborn woman, Elizabeth Bennet's differing views and opinions annoyed him, and especially the fact that she was not afraid to voice them. Yet it angered him that he was unable to get her out of his mind. Miss Bennet represented everyhting he so contested, yet her personality and character puzzled him. He could not understand how anyone would dare to refuse his marriage proposal so boldly that Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not hesitate to do. He was well aware of what aunt Catherine expected of him - as the future heir to Pemberley he had to marry and had aunt Catherine been fortunate enough to have at least one other daughter then was certain he would have been expected to marry Miss Ann De Bourgh's sister. Unfortunately for the De Bourgh's their only daughter's unfortunate and premature death meant that their nephew Darcy had a choice of never marrying or attempting to find another woman that his aunt preferable deeemed suitable for the heir of Pemberly with a considerable wealth. Of course Darcy's fortunate position meant he was able to pick and choose among the young unmarried daughters in Detroit, and the state of Michigan. Very few women would dare to refuse him, and reject an economically secure and safe future as the Mistress of Pemberley. Since he stood to inherit both estate and wealth he could afford the luxury of marrying for love not wealth.

* * *

 _Miss Bennet,_

 _How dare you refuse my generous offer for your hand in marriage? I demand you tell me why you so boldly didn't hesitate to be so upfront with me._

 _Are you aware of exactly whom and what you turned down when you refused me?_

 _I am the only male heir of Pemberley Plantation and I have in my possession no more than 20 slaves._

 _As a future Mistress of Pemberley you could continue living comfortably and I will of course arrange an acceptable living arrangement for your mother in the unfortunate event of your father's passing. Money is no object I promise to provide for you and buy you everything your heart desires. The only thing I require from in return is that we will share the married bed. A male heir is of vital importance for not only me but for the future of Pemberley the survival of of the Darcy line and to me personally. I threfore take the liberty to repeat my previously generous offer._

 _Yours truly Captain Fitzwilliam Darcy of the Missouri state guard_

Miss Elizabeth Bennet was infamous for her stubborness, and tendency to make premature conclusions based on her many prejudices. A proof of which was evident in her many proposal rejections. But it also limited her ability to form lasting friendships with people that did not share the same political convictions, whom was not sufragettes or in possession of at least one reform dress. Just as she believed a woman should be able to enter marriage based on love, she also had a difficulty relating to any woman that choose a future husband that she did not love...


	7. Illusions

_April 1st 1861, Boston Female Medical College._

 _Dearest Lizzy. I hope this letter finds you well, if you would be ever so kind to tell mother that she can stop worrying about me now. I would be much obliged, of course knowing mother I know such efforts very well may be in vain. I settled in nicely at Boston Female Medical College, I know I am privileged to study nursing, especially here in Boston. I am forever grateful and consider myself to be in debt to our uncle Mr. Stephens. Please make sure to thank him from me when you see him again. I know two years pass by rather quickly, Lizzy but I must confess that time would pass much better if you were by my side. I miss you tremendously sweet sister, I hope you miss me too. I hope Mary is not too jealous of me for accepting the offered spot here in Boston. I hope you keep an eye on Kitty for me, and please try your best to make Lydia stay out of trouble. I'm dying to receive any news from home._

 _Kind regards your devoted sister,_

 _Jane_

* * *

On June 10, 1861, Lyon met with Governor Jackson and Missouri State Guard Major General Sterling Price at St. Louis' Planter's House hotel in a last attempt to solve conflicting claims for state and federal sovereignty. The conference proved futile, with both parties making mutually unacceptable demands. After four hours, Lyon abruptly ended the meeting, and Jackson and Price retreated to Jefferson City, ordering railroad bridges burned behind them. The Missouri State Guard in Jefferson City retreated to Boonville, where a pivotal skirmish took place on June 17.

* * *

Of the Missouri State Guard's strength of 4000 armed soldiers and 2000 unarmed, had a reported number of 200 known casualties and losses. Compared to the Union army's smaller strength of 1100 men and a recorded number of combined casualties and losses of a mere 44 known cases. One of those 44 happened to be the unlucky Union soldier Charles Bing.

Unfortunately, the only war surgeon capable of giving adequate care to the injured soldier had not yet finished the two year long education. Instead the war surgeon that treated Union soldier Carl Bing's wound left him with a prominent scar...

* * *

Georgiana was used to having to travel to her aunt Mrs. de Bourgh without her older brother. Ever since her mother's death, Aunt Catherine had taken on the role of her mother. Before Anne de Bourgh's premature death, Georgiana considered herself to be her cousin's dearest friend. It was only natural, Anne and Georgiana were born only one year apart, they were practically sisters when they were growing up.

"My sweet Georgiana!" exclaimed Mrs. de Bourgh as her niece was approaching.

"Nice to meet you too dear aunt," Georgiana said and curtsied.

"Unfortunately, Miss Darcy it appears that not even Rosings will be left untouched by the political confusion. That is why I have agreed to allow a tenant at Rosings Cottage," explained Mr. de Bourgh as he nervously touched his mustache.

"I would not exactly phrase it like that, dear. You agreed to it reluctantly of course," reprimanded Aunt de Bourgh.

"Your aunt was adamant our only tenant would be an aristocrat," explained Mr. de Bourgh.

"For your sake, I do hope he is nice," nodded Georgiana.

"Nice! An aristocrat or nobleman has to be more than nice," objected Aunt de Bourgh.

"When would you be expecting him?", asked Georgiana.

"I suppose he could come sooner but not later than by the end of this week," answered aunt de Bourgh.

"You wouldn't happen to know his name by any chance?", asked Georgiana.

"We certainly do, but it's rather peculiar," continued aunt de Bourgh.

"His family name is apparently Ængsten," murmured Mr. de Bourgh.

"Ængsten does not sound especially British nor aristocratic," objected Georgiana.

"Well dear, he is at least aristocratic," sighed aunt de Bourgh.

"I suppose that is it should then, but do you happen to know exactly where he is from?", asked Georgiana.

"He is supposed to a Swedish immigrant," replied Mr. de Bourgh.

* * *

Mary wanted to follow in either Lizzy's or Jane's tracks. Not that she wanted to pursue a law degree, or become a female physician. She was tired of waiting-she was barely going to be two and twenty. That meant she would have to wait three more years before she officially became a spinster and her mother would agree to send her off to nursing school. Now Mary's patience was decreasing, she did no longer want to sit at home at Longbourne and wait for life to start. As everyone knew Mr. Bennet's favorite daughter was none other than Lizzy, while her mother tended to favour Jane, Lydia and Kitty in that order it meant that Mary Bennet often found herself forgotten and usually overlooked. Which was why Mr. Bennet had persauded Mrs. Bennet's brother to use his connections to try to secure a position at the Geneva School of Medicine for his favorite daughter Jane. Since Mary was older than Jane, that offer should have been for hr.

She knew it was more likely for her younger sisters Kitty and Lydia to be married before her.

Even if Mother refuses to allow me to go to nursing school, there's nothing preventing me from seeking a position as a private nurse. I know Lizzy would have begun with looking through the paper, but Jane would also make inquiries and ask around.

"I want it to be known that I am looking for a position as a private nurse," whispered Mary.

"Of course dear, I think you would make an excellent nurse!" Lizzy smiled and nodded.

She lowered her voice and leaned in closer, as she continued" Actually, it doesn't have to be a position in Illinois alone. I am interested in anything." She reaffirmed her position on the matter as she slowly nodded. Whenever Mary happened to curtsy, her short height of five feet and one mere inch made her appear even shorter.

"If you would be willing to relocate I think there is an interesting advert in today's' paper. How do feel about relocating to Burton?" suggested the second oldest sister with a smile.

"That wouldn't be California would it?" she worryingly inquired as to make sure.

"It would, a California farmer is looking for a private nurse for his only sister," the second oldest sister answered calmly.

She exclaimed, "That sounds very promising!" as she giggled and clapped her hands in pure excitement.

The second older sister raised an eyebrow, as she gave her older sister a piercing glance. "Now Mary, would be as excited if I told you that the farmer and his sister are German emigrants?"

She sighed and shook her head as she slowly delivered her reply. "But of course, why wouldn't I..,"

* * *

George was worried for his Cherokee friend Unaduti, so much so that he decided that he needed to search for him himself. Of course, it was not unusual for Unaduti to be away for days, weeks and even months. Last time George saw his Cherokee friend was ten days ago, he had never been worried about his friend before. This time though, he had an ominous premonition his friend could be in immediate danger. He had avoided the state of Alabama ever since his first fiancé disappeared. He was reluctant to be back and hoped he would not cross paths with Miss King during his time there...

George hesitated and bowed as to offer an apology. "Miss."

"Yes, sir what can I do for you?", asked Miss King in a friendly approachable voice, she offered a smile. It was the kind of smile you offer strangers, not acquaintances.

"I'm sorry Miss you reminded me of someone that I used to know," mumbled George while looking down at his own feet. George attempted to be stoic, the coincidental encounter of his previous fiancé seemed to something his mind alone imagined. Why was she now, so distant and cold? If a woman, the woman George once intended to marry could behave as if she never knew him... how could he now be certain that the younger, bold, girl would not do the same? Of course, to George, it was no denying he was a colored person. As such he used to know his place; he used to be contempt with life as Darcy's lowly manservant. But who was he trying to fool, George was still a young man and he wanted to be loved and love somebody back. Maybe even settle down and start a family, but no state would grant a marriage license between a colored man and white lady. Legally the later was legally acceptable, yet the social implications would be dire for them both and not to mention the social stigma that both of them were likely to face...

* * *

Unaduti, who happened to be in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania hesitated if it would be safe for him to enter tavern since he overheard loud angry noises...

"Harry, please hurry up we need to leave before someone discovers us," whispered an annoyed man.

"Oh, Dave just shut up will you. You should be grateful since I cleaned up your mess, as usual," sighed the older man.

"But Harry, are you sure nobody will follow us?" asked Dave.

"Well, if you're worried you could offer a hand with the tidying," implied Harry.

"Maybe we should offer some sort of economic compensation for the damages...," suggested Dave.

"Please tell me you're joking. That would be like writing a letter of confession!", exclaimed Harry in a louder upset voice.

Unaduti closed his eyes and concentrated, suddenly an eager knock was heard.

"Yes, who's there?", asked one of the men.

"It's,...it's only me, Zoey," stammered a young girl.

"Zooey, what business do you think you have coming here, at this time of the day?", inquired the younger man.

"I just want to tell you, that the owner will be expecting you to pay for any damages..," whispered Zooey.

Unaduti heard how someone knocked a chair over, before opening the door.

"And what would happen if we didn't Miss Zooey? Who else knows of this? asked the older man.

"Just, just me sir," stammered the young woman.

"Well, Zooey, what will it take for you to forget everything you just saw..? The older man began to throw coins on a hard surface, Unaduti assumed it was thrown on a table.

"Oh, no sir there's really no need to pay me. I just wanted to help is all," insisted the young girl.

"Please take my advice, Zooey. Speak to nobody about the events earlier today, "whispered the younger man.

"Yes, Zooey listen to my younger brother. Who for one has a good advice to offer," chuckled the older man.

"I won't sir, I, I promise," stammered the young girl.

"You better not, dear Zooey. If you know what's good for you. If you speak, trust my word. I will find out, and don't force to come back to finish what was started.." said the older man in ominous voice gave Unaduti chills and made the hair on his neck stand up.


	8. Mortal Enemies

The crisis grew worse when a shipment of Confederate siege artillery arrived at the state Militia encampment, Camp Jackson, on May 8–9, 1861.

Unaduti had felt forced to follow the two men that he first noticed in St. Louis Missouri, to the state of Philadelphia which had taken him over twenty days. He did not like what he just witnessed, or overheard he hoped that the young girl named Zooey was not injured or physically harmed. He waited for a few minutes before he decided that he needed to check on the young girl.

Miss, miss over here - please tell me you're not injured," whispered Unaduti.

The young girl looked confused at first, when he got closer she opened her mouth and began to shout."Help! Please come quickly to my aide, there's a.. an Indian inside the tavern..."

Unaduti locked eyes with Zooey and never wavered with his eyes, as he proceeded to tip toe across the floor.

"Hush, Miss I mean no harm, I overheard those two brothers. I heard everything. I hope you are alright."

She shivered but quickly closed her mouth in astonishment.

"Well, I am.. I suppose but one of them cut me," she whispered as she held her hand tightly over her arm, as to attempt to stop the bleeding.

Concerned he looked at Zooey's bleeding arm, back to Zooey and then her arm again."Miss, will you allow me to examine the injury?"

She nodded slowly and gasped when his hands touched her skin.

"It's actually not a very deep cut, you were very fortunate Miss Zooey. Do not worry, I happen to have an excellent treatment for this" he said and looked into her eyes to reassure her.

"You're very kind not all like those other savages," she could hear herself say out loud.

"Miss, I'm a Cherokee those savages that you refer to happens to part of the Black soldier," explained he.

"Is that so," she whispered as she smiled.

"Yes, that is so Miss. You would not happen to know the whereabouts of those two brothers?" inquired Unaduti slowly.

"Well, there are at least three different possibilities, well to be fair actually four but I doubt they've chosen the road leading to the State of Florida. The other three more logical possibilities would be if they choose the left road leading into the Confederate state of Mississippi, or the right road leading into the Confederate state of Georgia. Both seem to be just as likely if you were to ask me. There's also the north road leading into Confederate Tennessee," she explained.

He knew he would have to tread carefully if he was to trace the whereabouts of those two brothers. Especially since they weren't aware of the fact that he was a liable witness. Judging by their recent conduct how they treated the poor Zooey he did not want it to be known that he was searching for them... But where would he go first to the Union state of Florida, the Confederate state of Mississippi, the Confederate state of Georgia, or the Confederate Tennessee?

* * *

Meanwhile back at Longbourn one of the Misses Bennets was becoming bored and felt like she needed an adventure. Or just something to happen in her rather dull predicted life. tLydia Bennet, had sneaked out and runaway from Longborn at the of Elizabeth's farewell ball. The reason for her bold move was that she wanted to lay her eyes on some soldiers in military uniforms. That's when Lydia Bennet remembered that colored worker that she encountered on the battlefield just outside Charleston. He was unlike any man she ever laid her eyes on previously, did not resemble any of her previous beaus. His person managed to captivate her, just as he was an intriguing person while also producing a disgusting feeling inside her. He was a colored person, she knew her mother - out of all people would be horrified if she ever discovered that her youngest was socializing with a colored person. She knew it socially wasn't accepted to be seen in public with a Black person unless that person happened to belong to the family's workers. Any further interactions would have to happen at her own discretion. She blushed as she remembered the touch of his skin against hers. Maybe if she would consider granting him permission to kiss her - if she ever was brave enough.

He was unlike any man she ever laid her eyes on previously, did not resemble any of her previous beaus. His person managed to captivate her, just as he was an intriguing person while also producing a disgusting feeling inside her. He was a colored person, she knew her mother - out of all people would be horrified if she ever discovered that her youngest was socializing with a colored person. She knew it socially wasn't accepted to be seen in public with a Black person unless that person happened to belong to the family's workers. Any further interactions would have to happen at her own discretion. She blushed as she remembered the touch of his skin against hers. Maybe if she would consider granting him permission to kiss her - if she ever was brave enough.

As she was the daughter of an abolitionist she knew both her father and older sisters' was avid supporters of the abolition of slavery. But Lydia Bennet was not certain if her father, or for that matter older sisters would approve of her budding friendship with a Black person. Supporting the cause was a completely separate matter, considering them as equals - close friends was to push the boundaries of what was socially acceptable. And to even consider loving one of them was socially forbidden - unless it was a union between a colored woman and a White man.

* * *

Jane Bennet had initially been grateful towards her father and of course her uncle - that they allowed her to study medicine - to become an actual female physician and not a female nurse, as her mother Mrs. Bennet had preferred. She tried her best to adjust both to the academic life as well as to the rare occasions when she was allowed to practice medicine. She expected that all to change as the Confederates as well as the Union refused to back down. Some of her female colleagues told her of a rumor that male student's of medicine was expected to be called to serve in the army as actual physicians. That is if the war continued long enough.

On May 21, 1861, the Monticello fired two shots at the battery but again drew off when the battery returned fire...

* * *

Meanwhile, the expected tenant of Rosings Park Cottage had finally arrived - there was only one problem. The stranger had appeared in the state of Missouri - not the state of Alabama. In fact the handsome stranger was standing just outside the alley of the Pemberley Plantation.

"Excuse me, good sir do you have an errand to the Darcy's - or a reason to be at Pemberley? inquired the butler.

"I don't 'suppose that Rosings Park would be close by?", asked the stranger and took off his hat.

"Good heavens! Rosings Park is located in Alabama - not Missouri. All relatives of both the Darcy's, De Bourgh's, and of course Fitzwilliams knows that. As do the locals," answered the butler and sighed.

"That's most unfortunate, especially since I traveled all the way from Sweden to get here," replied the stranger in resignation.

"Seeing that your journey was so long I suppose you always could ask Master Darcy to point you in the right direction. But wait until he is in a good mood," advised the butler.

"Miss Darcy, please excuse me but this gentleman would to inquire about your brother's help," exclaimed the butler and waved towards her.

"I understand, I have yet to see my brother so therefore I'm not sure of the state of his current mood," apologized Georgiana and curtsied towards the stranger.

"Heavens where have my manners gone! I would like to introduce myself, I'm the new tenant of Rosings Park cottage. I'm Mr. Ængsten, William Ængsten," the stranger said as he offered his hand bowed towards the young woman.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Ængsten, my Aunt and Uncle back in Alabama have been expecting you," she said and smiled.

* * *

Burton, California

"Schwester, Schwester. Alles ist gut!," exclaimed Mr. Zellwegger to his sister. Yes, everything was fine at last.

"Nien, Hanz," exclaimed the older sister and smiled. No, but Hanz what wonderful news at long last.

"Ihr name ist Mary Bennet. She ist 23 Jahre," continued the brother. By this point, the older brother was desperate and would gladly accept anyone to act as older his sister's caretaker even if she was a bit too old to act as someone's private nurse, above that who wasn't well versed in the German language. So Miss Zellwegger's new nurse was the 23 year old Miss Bennet, a young American woman who apparently didn't know a single word of German.

"Spricht sie Deutsch?", inquired the sister. Mary Bennet, from Detroit, Michigan was an American woman who apparently didn't know a single word of German.

"Es tut mir Leid," he murmured and looked away as his older sister sighed and shook her head as she was sitting in the rocking chair. At this point what could he do other than to say that regretted the decision to offer the position as his sister's private nurse to an American woman one that had no previous knowledge of German. Perhaps Miss Bennet was a quick learner and easily would adjust to to speaking German...

There were several minutes of silence.

"Wenn sie kommen,"? she asked and turned to look out through the , indeed when exactly was the young woman supposed to arrive?

He knew from the recommendation that the Bennet family resided back in Michigan so he assumed that this Mary Bennet was too. Without knowing an expected arrival date he predicted the journey could take at least one month. That was if Miss Mary Bennet set out on her journey the very same day. That night was the first night since arriving in Burton, California that Mr. Zellwegger managed to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 _Dear Cousin Elizabeth._

 _I write you now, to tell you that I am grateful to you that you dared to reject my proposal._

 _Of course, it is unfortunate that by doing so your Father's estate will be turned and no longer belong to the Bennet's._

 _If it had not been for your rejection of me I might never have had a chance to meet my beloved Charlotte._

 _That would be Miss Charlotte Lukas to you. Our intention to be married has not been officially announced yet._

 _My guilty conscience would not allow it until I informed you of my future plans._

 _Your humble cousin, Mr. Collins_

 _Mr. Collins_

Suddenly everything made perfect sense to Elizabeth, it surprised her that Mr. Collins suddenly stopped insisting that two of them should marry - not only that he suddenly disappeared and was never heard from again. Coincidentally Elizabeth realized her bosom friend Charlotte Lukas had remained absent ever since Jane's farewell ball. It was peculiar, that she had come across Charlotte's younger sister Maria nearly every time she had an errand to Alabama.

She admitted that she was a tad disappointed in her bosom friend. A few years ago didn't the two friends share laughter and jokes - even ridicule over none other than the strict Mr. Collins? When exactly did Charlotte's feelings for her cousin Mr. Collins change? She doubted that Charlotte had accepted Mr. Collins proposal out of love... Did she really know Miss Charlotte Lukas as well as she thought she did... The Lukases siblings were both abolitionists so it seemed strange to Elizabeth that a woman who harbored such views and opinions would agree to marry a Peace Democrat and a Copperhead, at that. By agreeing to marry such a man did not Charlotte understand that once married her husband's political views would become her own by proxy? Elizabeth was both troubled and worried - if her bosom friend Charlotte Lukas actually went ahead and married Mr. Collins would their friendship survive... But to be an open abolitionist in Confederate Alabama was not safe therefore it was assumed that Mr. Lukas would offer one of his daughters to be married to a high-ranking Confederate military. Of course Lizzy and Charlotte's friendship was only able to survive with the help of written letters- ever since the war brok out neither had been able to visit the other.

She suddenly sighed and began a letter to her sister -oh at times like these she wished that Jane still was around. Even though Elizabeth's younger sisters Mary, Kitty, and Lydia still remained at Longbourn she had never felt close enough to confide in any of them. The only one she possibly might consider was the middle sister Mary. Her only vice was that she usually was so quiet and never shared her inner thoughts or feelings with anyone else than her diary. But if you asked Mrs. Bennet the fact that Mary had insisted on a new diet regiment consisting mainly of plantbased vegetables and fruits meant that Mary never wasted any chance to remind her mother of that whenever she had a chance to do so.


	9. Pride over Pity

"Please tell me your Christian name Miss, begged Unaduti and looked deeply into Maria's eyes as he caressed her hands.

"It's Maria, it means beloved or love," she said and blushed.

"Will you grant me permission to give you a Cherokee name?, asked Unaduti and gave a nervous smile.

"I would be honored to receive one, "answered Maria and placed a kiss pn Unaduti's hand as she looked straight into his intelligent, dark eyes.

"Galilani. Yes, Galilani is to be your Cherokee name," Unaduti said and nodded.

"I like it, but Unaduti what does it mean exactly?", asked Maria.

"Galilani, means friend and I consider you my friend - don't you like it Maria?," he asked nervously.

"Oh but I do. I like it a lot. But it only seems fair if I give you an English name as well. Not that I mind calling you by your tribal name," explained Maria.

"If it means that much too you, you may give me a new name," sighed he in resignation.

"What about the name James,I think it suits you. It means supplanter," explained Maria.

"I like it, but I will only allow you and nobody else to use it," he objected.

"Yes,I agree. Especially as I wish that you only use my tribal name when we are alone. Like we are now." She continued and kissed Unaduti's hand that she had been holding.

The dialogue he had exchanged with the sweet and innocent Miss Lukas. He would always remember it for the rest of his life. The sound of her voice, her kindness, understanding, acceptance and respect for him. The touch of her lips on his right hand. That too was another thing - a most tender memory that he would cherish in his heart forever.

* * *

Jane Bennet, realized how very fortunate she was that she was able to study medicine - to become an actual physician and not a female nurse (as her mother Mrs . Bennet) considered more appropriate. She was one of five female students among a class of fifeteen students altogheter. She knew she would have to conduct herself exemplary around her patients if she ever was to be respected among her male classmates - and eventually accepted by maile physicians. Until Jane Bennet met the private Union soldier Bing she had not felt the least tempted to act as the woman she actually was.

During the many weeks Jane treated private Bing she naturally grew attached to him while the Union soldier's first reaction was fear - fear that his deciet would be the discovered, secondly her was extremely greatful towards the female physician that she managed to save his young life. If he would have stayed at West Point he would not have enlisted in the Union army until he was of legal age. He thought the female physician was the most beautiful woman he ever layed his eyes of and he realized he needed to figure out a way that ensured that M.D Bennet would not report his actual age to the Union's military. The last thing Charles Bingley needed was the likely fear of the female M . D Jane Bennet discovering his lie and possibly report him his superior officer with the risk if being court-marshaled something he knew very rarely happened not when the Union Army always seemed to be in need of new young and eager recruits.

Afterall he was not only the youngest Bingley - he was the only male surviving Bingley heir. He knew what his sisters expected out of him and he thought they would be pleased if he got himself a fiancée. Ever since M . D Bennet nurtured him back to health after saving his life he had felt as if he was in debt to her, to the point that he owed her his life. He swore that he would dedicate the rest of his young life to protect her. The most logical thing was for him to propose and marry her as soon as he legally was able to do so. Now he only needed to include Miss Bennet in his plans and actually make an offer for her hand in marriage something that would prove easier said than done...

All is fair in love and war, or so they say. As the two opposing soldiers layed in close proximaty on the battlefield, the less wounded of the two of them was the first one who initiated a first attempt at a coversation.

"Death does not care about ranks, nor does it care if a soldier is wearing the Confederacy uniform or the Union's colors," proclaimed the young Union soldier.

"I,I suppose you're right son," answered the Confederate Colonel as he accidentally began to caugh blood.

"Would you mind at all if I considered us both to be each others friend instead of mortal enemies?", asked the young soldier.

"Death does not care about ranks, nor does it care if a soldier is wearing the Confederacy uniform or the Union's colors," proclaimed the young Union soldier.

"I,I suppose you're right son," answered the Confederate Colonel as he accidentally began to caugh blood.

"Would you mind at all if I considered us both to be each others friend instead of mortal enemies?", asked the young soldier.

"Son, I have not got the strength in me to oppose your suggestion. And I want it to be known that I never considered us to be mortal enemies, the two of us just happens to have starkly opposing views on the matter of abolition," declared the Confederate Colonel.

"Colonel, considering the fact that we might not make out alive I suggest we exchange our personal details. Just in case," suggested the Union soldier.

"An excellent idea son, considering our current predicament," agreed the Confederate Colonel.

"I am Union soldier Karl Bing from Illinois," replied soldier Bing.

"Confederate Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy from the Missouri State Guard at your service," answered Darcy.

"You would not happen to be from the Missouri Darcy family now would you?," asked Bing.

Instead of answering Darcy decided to change the subject so he bluntly asked the Union soldier. "Son, now is good a time as ever to honest, it's pretty aparent that you're not actually of legal age," replied Darcy.

"What gave me away? How did you find out?", asked a worried Bing.

"As for your countenance and physical appearance you had me fooled at first. But unfortunately your gestures and the way you moved your body gave you away as someone younger than 18," explained Darcy.

"Oh, sir you most promise not to tell on me," begged Bing.

* * *

As Mary prepared to go to Burson, California to be the private nurse of Miss Zellwegger Mrs . Bennet eventually allows her third daughter to leave home, Loungborn in Detroit , Michigan Mrs . Bennet did not let a minute pass without reminding her third eldest daughter that she should write as soon as she was settled in - and write her mother often.

"Mother, I think you might be making a mistake if you intend to send Mary to Burson without giving her a proper farewell," objected Elizabeth.

"Had it not been for your interference and meddling, dear Lizzy I doubt she ever would have considered doing something as life changing," remarked Mrs . Bennet.

"Oh, Mother please! I believe you highly underestimate her if you believe Mary would be as naive as yo imply," she continued.

"Perhaps, you are right Lizzy dear - perhaps its wrong of me to punish your sister whe it seems I should hold you responsible for making Mary leave. Do not deny you helped Mary seek a position as a private nurse," replied Mrs . Bennet.

"If you think, not giving me a ballroom dance - or a bloomers picknick would be a punishment for me. I am afriad Mother does not know me. To not be forced to participate in such shallow social interactions would be a relief to me and not a punishment,"she confessed defiantly.

"Very well, Mary will get her ballroom dance! But I cannot afford to give you girls new dresses -not when such a thing might cause us to make sacrifices that otherwise could have been avoided," sighed Mrs . Bennet.

"Mary, does not care for fashion or new dresses as I think you should know by now Mother," she answered.

Eventually Mary also got her proper farewell ball. This time the guests were few - only the closest family and friends attended. Mr . Collins, and Mrs . Gardiner as well as both Miss Charlotte Lukas and Miss Maria Lukas.

 _Kentucky, Louisville._

 _Dear Miss Bennet, I confess that despite the fact that I am to be married to my older brother's fiancée - and younger cousin. You Miss Bennet made quite an impression on me. Had I been a free man, I would have asked for permisson to court you. Since I am a man of honor true to my word I cannot offer you more than my time, my devotion and my heart. I hope my feelings are reciprocated, and if you gree to these terms - you have my word that I always will look after you. Please, Miss Bennet do not be afraid to ask for whatever your young heart could desire. If I could afford it consider it yours._

 _Your Lieut_ _enant Colonel Fitzwilliams of the Kentucky regiment_

* * *

Lydia mets the mysterious George, unchaparoned.

"George you came!", exclaimed Lydia in pure excitement.

"I did Miss," mumbled George and nervously looked over his shoulder.

"I just had to see you again, I could not get you out my thoughts. Believe me George, I have tried - to no avail," she complained.

His heart began to beat faster - his throat suddenly got dry and his hands became moist. He had at first, been uncertain if Miss Bennet's motives was pure even though she seemed kind and had treated her as if he was her equal. _But surely someone as pretty as Miss Bennet had many beaus to choose from - so why would she ever be interested in being sen unchaparoned with him? He reasoned that she probably had some important message to convey to his Master. Miss Bennet was not as naive as to believe ... who was he trying to fool other than himself, he was not as naive as to believe the young woman willingly came to see him without a very important reason..._

 _For once - the first time in her relatively young life Lydia Bennet felt uncomfortable and out of place. It dawned upon her that perhaps she should not have chosen to wear the same dress as she wore on Jane's ball. It was not very subtile, it was extravagant and looked expensive. The dress certainly was not practical as it screamed for attention. Lydia did not want any attention at all. But had she chosen something practical, or plain her mother would probably not have allowed her out the house..._

 _"_ George _,_ would you object to the thought of me touching you? _,"_ she asked boldly _._

 _"_ No _,_ no Miss _-_ I suppose I can't _,_ you can touch meI would also add speak to me inappropriately or try to touch me ifyou want _,"_ he mumbled _._

 _I can't protest to her touching me, not when she happens to be a White man's daughter, he thought as he gasped when Miss Bennet's tiny soft hand suddenly touched his cheek..._

* * *

"Harry, please I how am I supposed to think when my tummy aches from hunger," moaned Dave in agony.

"Really Dave, it's your own fault. You shouldn't have eaten all of it yesterday if you saved some you could have eaten it now, "reprimanded Harry.

"I know Harry, but no matter how much I eat I never seem to be full,"complained Dave.

"Well then, I suppose we could stop at a mercantile and buy some food. I presume you got some spare change," replied Harry.

"I thought you had some left Harry," answered Dave in astonishment.

"You know that I don't Dave. I'm not going to commit another unnesseccary crime for your sake," concluded Harry.

It was not his fault that his stomach always seemed empty, now was it... He was still a growing you boy soon to be man and he needed energy to grow - and regain his strength. Why was his brother suddenly so cruel as to deny him the right to satisfy his hunger? Dave was five years his senior but sometimes it seemed like a century. It wasn't fair, he refused to go to bed hungry and if Harry refused to help him he would have to take matters into his own to hands. Of course he did not like it, but what else was he supposed to do if he already had spent his share?

Unaduti would soon be in the state of Florida... He hoped his premonition was mistaken, he hoped he would be able to persuade the two brothers from not straying to far away from the White man's laws...


	10. Law and Principles

One of the wounded Union soldiers happened to be none other than the young Private Bing who lay in agony on the very same spot where Commander Franz Ziegel had ordered that his company organized a line of defense.

Just a few inches from him, the Missouri State Calvary had attempted to force the Union forces back the entire distance of ten miles that already had cleared. Most of the Union soldiers were able to stand firm. Unfortunately, a young a Captain of the 1st Missouri Cavalry Regiment had to accept he was defeated - for now. The Captain of the 1st Missouri Cavalry had been hit by by a .44 bullet from a Union soldier's Colt Army Mdel 1860, but soon discovered that the bullet must have missed his target since he didn't experience any pain or heavy blood loss... He was trying to come across as his usual stoic, proud self without letting anyone know that he secretly worried that the bullet might still be somewhere in his body...

Even though Jane only had studied at Geneva school of Medicine for less than a year, when a request came from the Union's Army to send their best student out into the field. All the students autonomisly nominated Jane. The first battlefield she was sent to was the Battle of Carthage. At the same time as Jane realized what unique oppertunity she had been offered she was slightly worried that the short training in medicine she had got until that point was most likely very limited. She hoped she only would be forced to treat minor injuries and illnesses since she had little to no experience of life saving operations.

She realized that she most likely would face harsh criticism from soldiers, and wounded since it wwasn't common or the norm to have female suregons serving in active war. Although there were plenty of Union nurses it still wasn't the same thing as having a female as a physican...

"Seeing that I'm the Union soldier's senior both in military rank and age I would consider it a personal offense if I was not tended to before him,"insisted Captain Darcy.

"Please, men! Both of you are injured can you not stop your bickering and realize how fortunate you both are to be alive!? the Union's army surgeon exclaimed.

"I mean no disrespect but are you an actual licensed physician? I mean you seem far too young to me to be an actual surgeon serving in the Civil War, stated Captain Darcy.

"Yes, the surgery that seems necessary not only to restore your vision but it may also save your life. I could, of course, choose to leave the bullet where it is but then you most likely will lose your vision. Of course, the surgery is very rare and at an experimental stage. There's a slight chance the surgery might kill you," explained the surgeon calmly.

The Captain of the 1st Missouri Cavalry Regiment let out a grunt, he closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. He sighed as he opened his eyes... Just as he was hit by that bullet he had heard a crunching sound, it seemed to come from his own body and head. After that, there was a deafening silence and everything he saw when he opened his eyes was nothing but pure darkness and different shades of black. Fortunately, his vision seemed to be returning as he now was able to identify blurry shapes. He was quite adamant not to let his conduct tell that he seemed to have lost the vision of his eyes that would most likely make the young surgeon insist he examined him and probably suggest a life-threatening but necessary operation. Darcy had heard rumors that some regiments in the Union Army allowed female physicians to serve alongside cavalry, soldiers with guns, and alongside muskets.

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam had previously arranged with Kitty Bennet that the two of them would meet at the Indiana border towards Kentucky.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet was just like any other middle-aged upper-middle-class woman in the Union states. Although there was one significant difference that separated her from her fellow female friends. It was also something of a personal disappointment to her - the fact that all her five surviving children had been daughters. did not think that was fair, life was not fair to her. Having one single unmarried daughter in these uncertain times that the Civil War was normally a cause of much distress and worry. Poor Mrs. Bennet had five daughters and none of them seemed able to present an eligible bachelor...

Even though parents were not supposed to keep favorites among their own children Mrs. Bennet was not shy to admit that she had favorites among her own daughters and it was pretty apparent who her favorite was. Up until her third daughter's last birthday, Mrs. Bennet always flattered and complimented her. However, that had all changed the year her youngest daughter had her first cotillion. While Jane was the epitome of an English rose and classic beauty Mrs. Bennet's new favorite was Lydia Bennet. If anyone dared or cared to ask the reason why Mrs. Bennet might admit that it was because her youngest resembled her both in beauty and in manners. As for the scond oldest Mary, Lydia often remarked that Mary was too plain and boring to attract a beau. Kitty or Catherine was not the youngest coincidentally Lydia and Kitty resembled each other perhaps not so much in beauty or appearance but in manners, likes and dislikes. Soon enough people began saying that Kitty Bennet was Lydia's shadow.

When Mrs. Bennet overheard a rumor that a certain Colonel was expected to call upon them shortly Mrs. Bennet already began to think whom of her daughters she could marry off. She had wanted Jane to leave the nest, but at this point, she would be deemed a spinster. Mrs. Bennet would be content if someone of the opposite gender came and took Jane off her hands. Ideally, she wanted her third daughter to leave and start her own household, especially since she feared Elizabeth's strange and liberal ideas would make her younger sisters follow in her stead. Of course, Mr. Bennet always had a soft spot for his third daughter - to Mrs. Bennet's disappointment, Elizabeth's mind was identical to her fathers. Until Mrs. Bennet's daughters' were engaged or preferably married Mrs. Bennet would waste no time in trying to secure the best future husband she could find not only in Detroit but entire Michigan.

Little did she know that Lieutenant Fitzwilliam's prayers on how to outwit the Union Army had been answered the moment he came across Miss Kitty Bennet from Detroit, Michigan. As the daughter of an abolitionist, with sisters that supported the suffragette movement who would honestly suspect one of Major Bennet's daughters would be a session supporter of the Confederacy? Kitty Bennet seemed innocent and sweet yet he wondered if perhaps she was a bit too naive...


	11. Borrowed Time

Captain Darcy realized that it probably would be wise to ask someone whose judgement could be trusted to give him an advice regarding his life threatening wound and the likelihood of a life saving operation performed by a female surgeon... Darcy's personal opinion was already settled, he believed women had no place in active battlefields those who volunteered their services was restricted to serve as Civil War nurses not female surgeons.

At first when Elizabeth Bennet choose to turn down his marriage proposal he had been offended and humiliated. It was not something Fitzwilliam Darcy was used to, in fact Miss Bennet was the first woman that did not think twice before rejecting his marriage proposal. For Darcy it had taken a few weeks to recover, his ego and pride had been severely hurt. Once he his pride was restored he realized that he still needed Miss Bennet's presence in his life, if she refused to marry him perhaps she could agree to be his friend...

He had come to respect her opinions and views, in most important matters except for the abolitionist movement, and womens suffrage matter. Except for learning that Miss Bennet considered Darcy to be the last man on earth she ever could marry, he knew very little about how she felt about him as a person. Would she deem him worthy enough to agree to continue forming a friendship bond...

He certainly hoped that Miss Bennet would have the decency and be curtious enough to not only read his first letter of correspondence, but actually consider the content of his letter worthy enough to answer...

 _Dear Miss Bennet,_

 _I know, I most likely is the last person you ever want to hear from again. Therefore I hope that you will find it in your heart to at least write me back. The reason why I, or to be honest Dr. Bennet dictates this is that I request your neutral opinion on a medical issue. It seems I was wounded in the battle of Carthage and your sister has recommended that she surgically removes the bullet still left inside my head. The hopeful outcome of the surgery is that I regain my sight, the absolute worst outcome is that I lose my life. Your sister feels confident she will be able to remove the bullet, yet she has never actually performed such a surgery before. Most physicians would advise against it, please Miss Bennet do not be shy or sparse with your words give me your honest opinion._

 _Please, allow me to say that I regret our last conversation. I would not want the last memory you have of me to be of my refusal to accept your answer to my ill worded proposal. If I manage to survive this ordeal, I will never forget you. If there only was enough time, time for me to tell you how sorry I am for every hurtful word I ever uttered in your presence._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Captain Darcy of the 1st Missouri Cavalry Regiment_

* * *

Harry and Dave, arrived late at night both of them still rode the same horses from their homestead. That's when Harry decided to trade his tired, thirsty, and hungry horse with a young, strong and well-rested horse. Since he simply exchanged his horse for another horse he did not consider it be horse theft. He knew that was punishable by death... so he knew he needed to tread carefully. He decided to wait until dusk since he assumed very few people would be around to witness his deed. He would have to "exchange the horse" himself since his younger brother was too skittish and therefore not to be trusted or relied upon.

Several hours later just as the sky had turned to dusk, Harry sighed as he knew this was his only chance to the swopping of the two horses. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his younger brother sitting, leaning and half laying on the log as he snored rather loudly.

Harry put on his hat, he decided not to put on his boots since he did not want to risk that his younger brother would be awakened by the sound of his footsteps. He held his breath, as he hoped that his horse would not neigh as he took the horse's reins and carefully led him away from his sleeping brother, and the fireplace. Now he only needed to worry about not startling the horses as he entered the pasture to do the swopping of the horses...

* * *

Burson, California

"Mary, bitte", Mr. Zellwegger said, as he twisted his hands, "ich um Rat fragen,"I ask for your advice, Miss Bennet," he whispered slowly. Yes he wanted, no actually needed Miss Bennet to help him with a problem he had had ever since Lincoln's Declaration.

Mary raised an eyebrow, as she gathered her composure as she sat down and smiled," Yes, Mr. Zellwegger may I ask what it is regarding?"

"Well, Miss Bennet, my concern is that my cousin in New York is hoping to persuade me to enlist in the Union army either the 9th Ohio regiment, 74th Pennsylvania regiment, 32nd Indiana regiment, or the 9th Wisconsin Infantry Unit," he confided.

"Mr. Zellwegger, while I honestly feel honored that you feel me well enough to confide in me, I am unfortunately not the right person to ask for such advice. As you may have forgotten my father was an avid abolitionist," she explained slowly without taking her eyes off him.

"That is most unfortunate Miss, I was really relying on you to help me choose between Cincinnati, St. Louis, or Milwaukee since the Union Army currently recruits German Americans from there," he whispered while he looked down on his feet.

"You surprise me, Mr. Zellwegger, I never thought you'd be such a man that would abandon your only living family member in the Union states let alone North America!" she exclaimed as she raised her voice.

"Kannst du mir bitte verzeihen? Ich würd gern ganz neu anfangen," Can't you forgive me? I suggest we start again, as strangers,"he continued in a very low tone of voice. As both he and his sister had gotten to know Miss Bennet he had learned she was the daughter of an educated man with socialist ideals, as such Mary was the single person he decided would be able to help him solve his current dilemma.

"I do understand your feeling of patriotism towards your new home country that is surely amendable. Mr. Zellwegger I can't help but feel like you took advantage of my good nature and intent. Did you plan to enlist in the Union Army all along? How exactly would I be paid while you're away or God forbid if you pass...," she whispered and grabbed Mr. Zellweggger's both hands in her own.

"No Miss, that never was the plan. Ich steh' auf dich, Fräulein Bennet. Ich möchte dich stolz auf mich machen,"But I love you, and I would like to make you proud of me," he said as his voice cracked. He frowned as he got slightly offended that Miss Bennet accused him of having ulterior motives ever since he offered her the position to become his older sister's private nurse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Georgiana called upon her aunt Mrs. de Bourgh, the tenth visit since Darcy left for the War. Of course, she used her aunt as an excuse, the real reason for her visit. Or the person that she hoped to see was the mysterious European tenant. As she officially was engaged to her cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam she knew she could not make her true intentions known especially not to an aunt as suspicious as her aunt. Since she could not let Mr. Ængsten know of her planned visit beforehand chances were high he might not be home or worst of all he could be injured, or dead...the De Bourgh's main plantation was located on the boarder of Kentucky while they also had another main estate and farm in Tennesse.

"Still no news from your brother I presume," complained Mr. de Bourgh and all Georgiana could do was sigh and shake her shoulders... At least it had been telegram delivered to Pemberley from the Confederacy Army nor the Missouri State Guard conveying news of Lieutenant Colonel Darcy that could confirm that he was missing in combat or worse...

"Uncle de Bourgh, I hope that you and aunt are well!", exclaimed Georgiana with a smile as she felt her heart beat faster of the thought of certain aristocratic European immigrant. She could only hope she was able to conceal her feelings and as she felt her cheeks change color she carefully observed her oblivious uncle for signs that he noticed her blushing...

"My dear sweet Georgiana, unfortunately, your aunt is currently unwell so if the reason for your visit was to call on her I am afraid you will be disappointed," teased Mr. de Bourgh.

"Give my aunt my regards. I hope she soon will be well enough to see me," she quickly answered as she felt a sigh of relief. Not having to see her aunt in person meant that there would be no interrogation, suspicious glances or embarrassing remarks.

"Of course I will, sweet Georgiana," answered Uncle de Bourgh and smiled he was as oblivious as ever. Honestly, that was how Georgiana preferred that the situation remained yet she could not help feeling a need to be near him, to see his face, hear his voice and maybe steal moments of accidental physical touch...


	12. Prarie Hardships

The Fugitive Slave Act dated from 18th September 1850 was included in the Compromise of 1850 due to Soutern slave holding interests and Northern Free Soilers. It legally enabled the forceful return of escaped slaves to their original masters, furthermore officials as well as citizens in Free states had to comply. The Fugitive Slave Act from 1850 replaced the previous Fugitive Slave act which was meant to enforce Article 4 of Section of the United States Constitution which had required that runaway slaves were returned to their current masters.

 _Clause 3: Fugitive Slave Clause;_

 _No Person held to Service or Labour in one State, under the Laws thereof, escaping into another, shall, in Consequence of any Law or Regulation therein, be discharged from such Service or Labour, but shall be delivered up on Claim of the Party to whom such Service or Labour may be due._

For George the implementation of a strenghtend Fugitive Slave Act had little bearing on his life. His Master was not able to grant his liberation yet he had enjoyed more freedom ever since that day.

* * *

Mr. Ængsten knew how to conduct himself even though he utterly failed to convince himself that he wasn't drawn to the niece of his current landlords. Every time she had come to visit she was always neatly dressed but always wearing a huge diamond ring on her left ring finger. He had been wanting to ask her about that, since she wor it on the left hand instead of the right hand he assumed she wasn't spoken for. Altough he was the son of Swedish aristocracy he was sent to Norway to be raised by his maternal aunt. Back in Norway married or engaged women always wore their wedding bands on the right hand. I know I probably should try to find out if the young lady already is spoken for or not but how exactly can I do that... Since he was a wellmannered gentleman he knew the easiest method to learn the answer would be to ask the young lady herself. Now, if she actually was engaged to be married and he supposedly asked her about it would lead to an akward situation for them both. Once or if he asked, it would become a fact that he was romantically interested in her... If she happened to be engaged to be married he knew it was expected of him to not try to pursue her, or to see her without a female chaperon. He would have to look for love elsewhere hoping to find an agreeable young lady suitable to be his wife. His maternal aunt wanted nothing else than to see him married to a Scandinavian lady or preferably a daughter to another Swede...

Every time he happened to be in Rosings Park Miss Darcy had spent many hours talking with him, she agreed to help him improve his English skills while he offered to learn her a few useful Swedish expressions. She was a perfect teacher kind and patient with his feeble attempts.

"Trevligt ses gen," she said but blushed as she realized neither pronounciation or grammar was correct.

"Miss Darcy I was not expecting you, again. Haven't we just met last week?," he asked.

"Ja jo, it is probably correct...," she said slowly in a whispering tone.

"Cheer up Miss Darcy! It is always a pleasure to see you," he said and nodded as to reassure her.

"You seem to have praticed your English," she stated and smiled.

"I have Miss Darcy, but I'm afraid my Swedish accent is to rough," he confessed.

"It is barely noticable," she softly said. But I'm afraid I have done very little progress myself..." she continued.

Even though Lydia was the youngest daughter, she had learned how children were created from her mother's last five pregnancies. She was worried that she might be expecting - a child out of wedlock. An illegitimate child, not only a bastard child but a child fathered by a colored man. How she wished that would have been stronger towards George charm, she wished she would have remembered everything Jane told her. _Of course I want to be a mother - one day not now. Not before I am legally wed to George. Mother would be so disappointed if she knew that I considered inducing a natural misscarriage instead of allowing nature to have it's course._ _I know that the only man responsible for getting me pregnant is none other than George. George was my first._ Thanks to George Lydia had become a woman. According to the Bible she was now George future wife... _I blame myself for not paying attention when Jane told me about the different spices, herbs and home remedues. What spice or plant was it that was said to induce a miscarrige? Cilantro, chamomile, chive, coriander, clove, collard, cranberry... If only Jane was here at Longbourn that way I could confide in her... now my only chance if I do not want to have this child George's child. Is to visit Madame Denny at the brothel in Detroit._

* * *

Kitty felt her heart beat faster in her chest, her knees buckled slightly of the thought of Colonel Fitzwilliam. She had done her hair the other night and she had persuaded her mother to allow her to wear her best dress. A dress she was meant to only wear on Sundays for church, she knew she needed to make an effort to have a chance at making a lasting impression on him. Afterall Colonel Fitzwilliam was a son of the distinguished Fitzwilliam family from Kentucky which had ceaded to the Confederate states of America. Kitty asumed that meant that Colonel Fitzwilliam a Southern traditional gentleman. If she wanted to impress she would have to use her female intellect and womanly charm. _She could already her her mother's reprimands, Jane's word of caution and Lizzy's harsh moral lecture. It sent a chill down her spine. She was forced to wait for dusk to appear otherwise someone most likely would put a stop to her plans of meeting Colonel Fitzwilliam. Of course Kitty had heard the rumor that the Colonel was engaged to be married to his cousin Kitty doubted that since Colonel Fitzwilliam's had made subtle attempts to pursue her... Had he actually been engaged she assumed he would be loyal towards his cousin and fiancée..._

As soon as Kitty had arrived at their agreed location Colonel Fitzwilliam waisted no time to make advances on her, he confidently leaned in closer towards her."Miss Bennet, you arrived at last. I was beginning to think you might have had a chance of heart," Colonel Fitzwilliam whispered into her ear. Kitty was able to feel the warmth from his breath...

Kitty batted her eyes on the Colonel,"Colonel Fitzwilliam that thought never crossed my mind. May I remind you that Longbourn currently is housing several women. My mother and my two other sisters," she said softly.

He raised an eyebrow before he lifted his eyes to look at her,"Only three I was under the impression that there were at least five of you, you included."

She chuckled slightly and glanced at him behind her eyelashes,"Yes Colonel Fitzwilliam your observations are correct. My parents had five daughters. Presently though only I and Lydia remain at home," she explained.

"I see, but where exactly would the others be?," he asked curiously.

"Well, the second oldest being Mary has relocated to Burson California I honestly don't expect her to return any time soon. Lizzy the oldest left to study law in Iowa in hopes of eventually becoming the first female attorney. I hope she will accomplish that one day. That leaves Jane, our middle sister she is expected complete her second year of Medical College in Boston," Kitty said and blushed.

"And you Miss Bennet what about yourself what do dream about accomplishing?," inquired he.

"Colonel unlike my three sisters I believe a woman's place is at the home. A woman's only concern should be confide to the walls of her family home," she said and lowered her eyes again.

With both Lizzy and Mary far way from Longbourn , the youngest Bennet sisters lacked both sisterly advice and moral guidance. Kitty had a soft spot for men in uniform in general and Colonel Fitzwilliam especially. She was hoping Colonel Fitzwilliam eventually would ask for her hand in marriage, if Lizzy had been around she could have told her younger sister Kitty that the Colonel already was spoken for.

Kitty did her best to impress the Colonel hoping this would be the day that she and the Colonel entered into promise of marriage.

The Colonel's voice fluttered, if it had been any moment that he wished that he was not supposedly already engaged it was now. If he still would have been a bachelor he would have more freedom to choose who he wanted to marry. His aunt's opinion of the liberal abolitionist family had proven to be a concern to his cousin Darcy... Still Colonel Fitzwilliam knew he wanted Kitty Bennet for himself, but what exactly could he offer her when he was prevented from giving his surname, a home and a future as his wife?

* * *

"Brother, I am worried about you. The spirits has shown you with a White woman," Degataga said with a voice full of disapointment.

"Can I trust you not tell on me?," begged Unaduti.

Degata chuckled, " of course brother, I will be silent. But I would urge you to confess to one of the tribal cheifs sooner rather than later. They may already have been told since nothing escapes the spirits," warned Degataga in an omnious voice.

* * *

Following the severe losses of Fort Henry and Fort Donelson in February 1862, Confederate General Albert Sidney Johnston withdrew his forces into western Tennessee, northern Mississippi, and Alabama to reorganize. Johnston set up base at Corinth, Mississippi, the site of a major railroad junction and strategic transportation link between the Atlantic Ocean and the Mississippi River that left the Union troops free way into southern Tennessee and points farther south via the Tennessee River.

The fact that Lieutenant Colonel Darcy was prevented from joining the Confederate troops angered him greatly. Maybe it was his way of dealing with the stress of a potentially deadly operation or dying because he refused the operation. All Darcy could do was wait for an answer from Miss Bennet regarding his life saving operation. He was jelaous of private Bing from the Union Army who he expected would waiste little time to hang around once he had regained his health. Surely the youngster wanted nothing more than to participate in active battle.

In the earlier parts of March, the commander of the Department of the Missouri, commanded Grant to remain at Fort Henry, while they on March 4 turned field command of the expedition over to a subordinate, who had recently been nominated as a major 's orders were to lead raids intended to capture or damage the railroads in southwestern Tennessee. Brig. Gen. Sherman's troops arrived from Paducah, Kentucky, to execute a similar mission to destroy the railroads near Eastport, Mississippi. Grant was also given further orders to lead his Army of West Tennessee on an invasion up the Tennessee River. Grant thus abandoned Fort Henry and headed upriver , arriving at Savannah, Tennessee, on March 14, and settled his headquarters on the east bank of the river. Grant's troops set up camp farther upriver: five divisions at Pittsburg Landing, Tennessee, and a sixth at Crump's Landing, four miles from Grant's headquarters.

Meanwhile, Halleck's command was enlarged by consolidation of Grant's and Buell's armies and renamed the Department of the Mississippi. With Buell's Army of the Ohio under his command, Halleck ordered Buell to concentrate with Grant at began a march with much of his army from Nashville, Tennessee, and headed southwest toward Savannah. Halleck intended to take the field in person and lead both armies in an advance south to seize Corinth, Mississippi, where the Mobile and Ohio Railroad linking Mobile, Alabama, to the Ohio River intersected the Memphis and Charleston Railroad. The railroad was a vital supply line connecting the Mississippi River at Memphis, Tennessee to Richmond, Virginia.

* * *

Back at Longbourn the Bennet's recieved news that Mr Bennet's nephew finally was a married man. Mrs . de Bourgh insisted that the of them be wed in Rosings Park as opposed to Longbourn. Soon after agreeing to still marry Miss Lukas Mr . Collins revealed his intentions to become a clergyman. Mrs . de Bourgh agreed to let Mr . Collins have his wedding at the grand estate , in exchange for him taking over leading the parish of Hunsford Park, Rosings Park.

Even though Longbourn would be turned once Mr . Bennet passed away, Mr . Collins was easily persuaded into accepting Mrs . de Bourgh's generous terms. Mr Collins also thought it was convinient that he would recide within his own parish once his new position became known. That was a most genereous offer that the current inhabitants of Longbourn was relieved for. Mrs . Bennet knew of course that her husband's nephew Mr . Collins greatly looked up to Mrs . de Bourgh. Had he not accepted than she would be forced to accomendate him at Longbourn, with five daughters she was not exactly certain who of them that willingly would offer Mr . Collins their room.

"Girls, your father's cousin has no intentions into relocating here, prematurely I might add seeing that Mr . Bennet still is of good health!", exclaimed Mrs . Bennet.

"Oh Mother, that is a relief. Especially since neither I nor Lydia has managed to secure as much as a promise of marriage yet," complained Kitty.

"Kitty, really have you already forgotten our three remaining sisters, neither Lizzy, Mary or Jane may still reside at Longbourn but may I remind you neither of them are married or engaged," reprimanded Lydia.

"I'm a mother of five daughters, and so far the prospects of seeing even one of you a bride doesn't appear very likely. If Mary wasn't so fuzzy with her meals, I suppose she already be married by now. Lizzy is a sufragette, and Jane is busy studying to become a female doctor. Times surely has changed," Mrs . Bennet said to herself.

"You would not happen to know when we can expect Mary to return to Longbourn?, asked Lydia curiously.

"I don't know Lydia, if she wasn't my daughter, Mary would be the least of my worries. Remember Mary's farewell ball? Even then she refused to humor me, and insisted on eating vegetables and fruit. I'm certain she did that out of spite. It was huge embarrassment to me, especially since no other guest complained about the offered food," concluded Mrs . Bennet.

"I used to fear every time I had to introduce her to any of my acquaintances. If it wasn't for her I bet I'd be married or at least engaged already,"Kitty complained.

* * *

Mr . Collins was nervous to say the least, soon very soon now his life would be complete. He gave his fiancée a vague smile, as he grabbed Miss Lukas two hands. "I take you, Charlotte Lukas, to be my wife from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

Strangely enough Charlotte was calm and collected on the day of her wedding. The days leading up to this day had been the exact opposite she had forsaken both food and sleep. Remenants of her lack of sleep could still be noticed in the shape of dark circles underneath her eyes... _She prayed to God Mr . Collins had not noticed it..._ She nodded slowly in return as she locked eyes with her soon to be husband.

"I, Charlotte Lukas, take you, William Collins, to be my husband, and these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help, and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world and God; through the best and worst of what is to come, and as long as we live." As the younger Lukas daughter married, the younger was at home busy with her own dilemma.


	13. Roads Less Traveled

_My dearest Elizabeth._

 _I suppose you must have heard that in contrast to you, I decided to accept your cousin Mr. Collins proposal of marriage._

 _Honestly Lizzy, despite what you may think of Mr. Collins, he quite a decent even honorable man._

 _The prospects of living life as a vicar's wife may not be agreeable to you and your ideals, but at least my husband's morals and political views are of such nature that they are tolerable to me._

 _Even though Loungborn will be turned (given to my husband inherited by your father Mr. Bennetd he has accepted an offer from Mrs. de Bourgh and will be responsible for his own modest parish in Rosings, Tennessee. Which is where I hold my household and begin to hopefully start raising the next generation of Collins heirs._

 _On the subject of marriage, no Lizzy I see little point in reminding you of the fact that your future prospects seem more likely to be in the form of a spinster then the economic and emotional security that a marriage offers engaged and married women._

 _Soon there will not be any eligible bachelors left whose marriage proposals you easily will(remove) turn down and whose hearts and dreams you most likely willl destroy._

 _This time the cause of my concern is my younger sister Maria, I so wish she also will be able to be married to someone just as nice and respectable as my Mr. Collins. I imagine that by us both being married it would make it easier for us to form a stronger sisterly bond through the joys and hardships that come with married life. I am worried that my sister's closeness to you may have rubbed off on her since I have never heard her even mentioning having a beau. I utterly hope my intuition is fooling me, but I sense my sister's lack of interest in the opposite gender might stem from the fact that I suspect she already placed her cap on someone else. I beg of you dear Lizzy, I hope you would(remove perhaps will instead of would) feel urged enough to share the identity of my sister's secret beau or of the person whom she seems to have given her heart to._

 _Sincerely Mrs. Charlotte Collins_

* * *

It was that time of the year again- where was expecting her older sister's annual visit. For once Louisa's husband Philip Hurst had actually suggested that he would accompany her. She thought it was unusual but she accepted that they both would ride the stage coach to her sister.

* * *

If George was fortunate, the same could not be said for the plantation slaves in the Rosings Planation Tennessee, the Pemberley Plantation Missouri, the Pinedown Plantation Alabama, Stagborough Plantation Arkansas, Brierdown Plantation Mississippi, Longsor Manor Oregon, Grassmorne Manor Illinois. For the De Bourgh's in Tennessee, the Fugitive Slave Act of 1850 had come as a relief at first, finally, they were legally entitled to punish any worker who refused to follow orders. Even before a year had passed abolitionists in free states had organized a secret Underground Railway system with several different pathways stretching from Southern states and into Canada.

Starting from 1851 the workforce at Rosings Plantation had diminished by nearly twenty from the original fifty down too thirty-three. Mrs. de Bourgh blamed the secret Underground Railroad system. The situation was similar but not nearly as bad for the Pemberley Plantation, the Pinedown Plantation, the Stagborough Plantation, and the Brierdown Plantation.

Presently it was possible to reach the Canadian border with steamboat from New Orleans, Baton Rouge, Natchez, Little Rock, or Memphis to continue along the Mississippi River, while Saint Louis, Jefferson City took you further into the state of Missouri and the state border area, whereas choosing the right path as opposite to the left meant you continued on the Ohio River, passing through Louisville and Cincinnati and further along the river until it had passed into the state of Pennsylvania, and the New York state border area. The other option was to take a steamboat in Savannah or Charleston and sail the coastline of North Carolina, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New York, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, New Hampshire and Maine to attempt to get well into the safety of the Canadian border and the Canadian state of New Brunswick.

"I pity my nephew Fitzwilliam, to have an actual slave, not only openly refusing to comply but actually attempting a physical escape. When captured refusing to follow the patroller and instead choosing to jump straight into the Gulf of California - taking her three children with her.

"My dear, it was of course very unfortunate what happened at the Pinedown Plantation yet by comparison I hope you acknowledge the fact that Rosings Plantation has lost a third if its indentured workers, and still continues to do so."

"Here I was hoping and praying that the Fugitive Slave Act actually would have a lasting legal effect. Instead, it appears to have created a silent defiance," concluded Mrs. De Bourgh.

Meanwhile discontent was spreading fast among the slaves at the Pemberley Plantation. It had reached a boiling point, to the point that some prefered the risk of being caught while attempting to escape to the state of Canada which was considered to be a safe haven for slaves, offering them not only a life in total freedom, but also the right to vote, own property, get a proper job with an actual cash payment, official church worship, schooling, and the right to get married.

* * *

 _Dear Confederate Colonel Darcy._

 _I suppose you expect me to feel honored and humble of the fact that you choose to confide your current dilemma to me._

 _I hate to disappoint you but you seem to forget that my sister (who is the best surgeon in her class) or so I've been told is the surgeon that has decided to offer you a likely life-saving operation despite the fact that since you are a Confederate soldier is to be considered the enemy. The fact that you so openly refuse my sister's offer is an insult to me more than her. Had any other Union surgeon found you in the trenches I can almost guarantee they wouldn't have as much as looked at you and not hesitated to leave you lying in the trenches left to face your fate of being saved by God's mercy._

 _Secondly, you must be the most stubborn person I ever came across, what is the purpose of repeating your marriage proposal too knowing all too well that my feelings for you remain the same as my answer to your previous proposal? If you decide that the consequences of the operation are too great and that you prefer to leave your fate in the hand's of Gods mercy why propose to me again if you know you probably will die without an operation?_

 _If you really have a bullet trapped inside your brain as you claim I assume you have informed your family, relaitives and close_ _acquaintances_ _of the prospects of your death. While I assume you will receive enough reassurance and pity from them, let me use this opportunity to tell Confederate Colonel Darcy that you won't be receiving any sympathies, or pity from me. And if still harbor feelings and hopes that the prospects of your premature death would somehow make my answer to your third(- when was the second?) marriage proposal different from your previous proposal you are greatly mistaken. I have no feelings of the nature that would be expected between two people that are planning to marry. Let me ease your worry Confederate Colonel Darcy, I do not wish to marry and have another man take over my father's role as my legal guardian, therefore, I will remain a spinster for the remaining parts of my life. Even if my poor mother may wish I choose another future._

 _Or did you hope your current dilemma would mean I was likely to have a change of heart? As a suffragette, the thought of marriage is very foreign to me, and to be married to a Confederate even if he happens to be a General is another insult of my intellect and not to mention on my parents, especially my father's own beliefs as an open abolitionist._

 _Jane, nobody would be happier than our mother to hear news of your engagement and upcoming wedding. I urge you to be careful and not agree to marriage before you are certain the supposed man can accept and alllow that his future wife earns her own living, and as one of the first female surgeons at that. What are his beliefs and will he allow you to finish Medical School, or does heexpect you to play the role of the traditional humble wife whose domains and responsabilities only are confined to the married , do not agree to be somebody''s wife unless you are certain there are a reciprocated love between the two of you. I suppose, I will not have to remind you of the prospects of you ending up as our poor mother. You deserve a better future than that. Most importantly you should ask yourself Jane, is he worthy enough to be your husband?_

 _Sincerely your devoted sister Lizzy_

* * *

For Dave the nature, surrounding farms and roads was so familiar to him that he knew the location and requred time to the nearest big farm and he hoped they still kepe cattle. He had not yet decided on how many they would need, one cow for its milk and perhaps two or maybe three simply for their meat. He knew Harry would be easy to convince especially now when they both were starving. They would have to wait for dusk, not risk being discovered…

As dusk arrived, Harry motioned to Dave that was quick on his feet and soon inside the pasture, he poked the nearest three cattle on side of the back to make them move forward as Harry was just as quick to open the pasture, as soon as the cows and the ox was safe outside Dave whistled on Harry as he sat up on his horse. As they led the cattle forward, over the state border into the Middle East of Tennessee he knew he could not allow himself to rest until they were safe inside the Confederate state of Tennessee or preferably, either Mexico or Canada.

On the evening of the battle, Grant's and Johnston's armies were equal in size, but the Confederates were poorly armed with unacceptable weapons not suited for neither defense or attack including worn-out shotguns, damaged hunting rifles, broken pistols, torn flintlock muskets, and a few torn pikes; however, some regiments, such as the 6th and 7th Kentucky Infantry, came equipped with Enfield troops approached the battle with very little combat experience; Braxton Bragg's men from Pensacola and Mobile were the best trained. Grant's army included 32 out of 62 infantry regiments who had combat experience at Fort Donelson. One half of his artillery batteries and most of his cavalry were also combat veterans.

* * *

Meanwhile, slave catcher Reynolds was still on an effortless search for fugitive slaves, after notoriously patrolling the state of California, and the Oregon boarder he was ordered to pick another area for surveillance therefore he decided he turned his horse around to eventually get to Union state of Kansas(Non necessary qualifier) and the Missouri state boarder, From there he would probably go next to the boarder state of Kentucky, and eventually if needed he realized he might be forced to continue all the way to the New England boarder states of Maryland and Delaware.

That a big family of six actually planned to put their plan in motion had inspired a younger couple currently residing in the Philips family, Plantation Stagborough. Especially the male was spurred on by the fact that he and his fiancée would be greatly rewarded if they weren't caught. To raise a family in freedom, to have rights and the same legal protection that the White man had enjoyed for generations made it an easy decision for the young male colored worker slave in Arkansas. He had only just begun planning his escape attempt...


End file.
